Angel Suicide
by Emriel
Summary: She wanted him. He needed her. In an ironic way they used each other and in the process. Messed up the whole world and created the Apocalypse. dark and macabre. [sasusaku]... character death.
1. the world

-+-

**DISCLAIMER**

_I do not own Naruto. I would have wanted to own it but I'm just a poor student who's broke all the time cuz i dun know how to save money Anyways. I own this fic._

-+-

Delos Suicide

-+-

_She always wondered why she was different. Within every picture, within every memory. Something wasn't right. And she found out why. AU. sasusaku. pretty dark. macabre._

-+-

Author's Note: A prelude to Apocalypse. Grows darker every chapter. You might get confused. Chapter three is rated M. All the others are T. Enjoy.

_-+-_

_You don't know how long I've waited_

_For this day to happen again_

_We've been born_

_We've died_

_We're not supposed to be alive_

_After how many years_

_Here we are again_

_Are you ready?_

_My Angel_

_I'm going to rip your wings apart_

_Again and Again_

_Just to make sure you won't fly away_

_You're going to be mine_

_Like before_

_-Delos Suicide-_

_-+-_

"Haruno Sakura"

Pause.

A flip of a page

"Age: 6

Birthday: March 28

Hair color: Pink

Eye color: Green

Additional note:

Champion of the international quiz bee competition in math, son of the senator Haruno... unstable. -Suffers from hallucinations and trauma. Was issued in a mental institute once, discharged a day after-"

A knock to the door

"Come in"

A shy girl with pastel locks came in with a black slashed up teddy bear on one hand eerily being dragged on the floor. She was followed by two more men in black suits.

She looked so innocent and as fragile as a doll. He wondered what would happen if he touched the girl. Would she crumble?

"Iruka-san, hajimemashite. I am Haruno Sakura"

He studied her figure a little bit more. He couldn't help but disapprove in the unhealthy color of the skin the girl had. It had a slightly pink tinge but even so, she was deathly pale. It seemed that the concealer didn't completely hide her eye-bugs. He sighed and put back the folder containing her profile in one of the system files.

"I've been expecting you"

She only nodded and kept her eyes hidden under her bangs.

Iruka motioned for her to seat in one of the chairs, her locks covering her face but he could see that despite her nervousness she was smiling.

_trying to smile_

"My dad wants to extend his thanks to you for accepting me here in such a crucial time of the year. It's two months before the end of classes. I hope it wasn't much of a trouble"

Iruka smiled pleasantly.

"Please tell him it's no problem, seeing that we've been former colleagues before and besides" He gave her a flash of a smile "We could always have extra slots to give to kids like you"

He shuffled the papers on his desk in an orderly manner and stood up.

"Shall we?"

She nodded.

-+-

Shaking hands were gripped into tight fists. The small teddy was being held by one of her guards.

_Even in this place..._

She started to close her eyes.

Her ears were distracted by the clinking sounds of metal and all the shouting outside. She wondered if someone could hear it too. The people around her could not understand her. She could see things that they could not. They could-

_This is not real_

They tried to convince her but it ended up in a failure each time and she had to resign to sleep, wake and go on with her daily life with screams of people fighting each other. Well, she would rather have that corrected.

She gripped her fists tighter.

They were always mercilessly killing each other. Why can't they just stop?

_Sakura. Focus. Focus_

She opened her eyes and looked ahead.

"-cafeteria is downstairs on the left wing and the floor next to this is the library. Sakura-san, are you listening?"

"Huh?"

Iruka gave her a stern look.

"Hai Iruka-san"

A few more moments passed and suddenly within one more step. She was in a secluded classroom. -The one farthest to the top. The one were the _special_ children like her go to.

She knew why her father sent her away.

She thought she knew it and somehow, with her mind, she thought it made sense.

It didn't.

Everything else _doesn't_.

-

-

-

Section A. Grade II Delos

She looked at her hands, and looked at her classmates. They stared back at her weirdly, as if telling her that she should just go on and introduce herself. Well, that was what she was telling herself.

Iruka walked in shortly after talking to some of the teachers outside the room.

"I am Sakura Haruno. Pleased to meet you"

Onyx eyes stared at her intently. She was oblivious to all the eyes that were focused her.

She felt uneasy with the silence.

Tick

Tock

_everyone knew everyone_

Tick

Tock

_except her_

Tick

Tick

_how..._

Tick

Stop.

Later on, she heard whispers at the back and snickers. She shuffled her feet. _She hated introducing herself to people_.

-+-

She gave a small breathy sigh when she finished writing down the notes.

"Can someone tell me the reason why data taken individually provides more information than the ones taken in groups?"

Sakura raised her hands after a moment's thought but someone beat her into it.

"Yes Sasuke"

A flash of recognition-

"The data in groups loses its individuality"

"Right! But there's a catch to that. If someone were to take 500 test scores and use them as it is, it would be rather, a large group. If you'd be grouping it though, it would make the tasks easier."

The teacher tapped the board and pointed to one figure. It showed them different kinds of classifications of various types of objects that probably took days to make.

"Tell me, what is the reason why we group students like you. Most especially the students here in this class"

The noise diminished to a level where you could already hear the ticking of the clock. There was that pregnant_ silence_ again. The question of the teacher went unanswered and she shook her head. Seconds later, the room became noisy again. Students throwing paper planes and laughing and-

"Urghhh..."

The teacher complained and Sakura only nodded with what the... _pitiful_... teacher had to say but with all the noise she got bored and played with the pencil.

She stared at it and concentrated, slouching on her chair, planting both her arms on it, head tilted in a bored manner while her eyes were intently glaring on the pencil who stared back innocently at her.

The pencil stood up by itself and started rotating but as soon as it happened, it fell down. She looked to the side and saw the same onyx eyes boring at her.

_What is he looking at? Did he see me do it?_

The teacher sighed and left them. Everyone was excitedly chattering. She didn't care. They were all going out. Some of them to the playground- _I don't care. _She was too tired because of the trip and she'd rather sleep at her chair.

"Roof top"

He mouthed to her.

Emerald eyes searched for the voice and she saw one lone figure staring intently at her. Onyx eyes.

_sasuke_

It was a mere whisper of the wind. Who was he? She nodded her head. Automatically, she stood up, walking next to him.

She asked herself, just what the hell happened?

-+-

"Sasuke right?"

He nodded.

They kept walking in the corridors and she wondered why she wanted to follow the boy.

The sun was sinking slowly and it gave the walls an orange and black effect. It was ethereal, she felt the nostalgia and she felt the déjà vu... She felt she knew this person. So much that she trusted him enough to follow him around.

Flashback:

"_I love you with all my heart"_

"_If you go, I'd scream"_

"_Sasuke-kun"_

"_I don't want to"_

End of Flashback

She could only hear the words. The images were all blurred. Step by step, they were nearing the top. She didn't catch the twisted look that was etched on his face back then.

_Even though I just met him. Why do I feel so light when I'm around him?_

"Sakura"

She heard her name being called. When she realized where she was. She suppressed a scream.

Blood. Blood everywhere.

She blinked just in time to see a falling decapitated head that happened to shatter the glass of the six floor window. She screamed. The clock stroke again and a bell was heard all throughout the campus. The shadows cast an ominous shadow both of them. Light streamed afterwards. And flashes of unbearable memories filled her head

The noise ceased to a level where even this enigmatic buzz could be heard resounding from your head.

Flashback

_"You're a DEMON. That's what you are. STAY AWAY FROM ME. That's right. Stay away. Don't come near me. Understand? Do NOT come near me!- Tears - I only... O only wanted to help- I don't want to hear your excuses. Just get the hell out of here. get out. GET OUT. - I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I didn't mean i- GET OUT"_

_'-just remember... you... are not alone Sakura... you... are... not...- NO... please don't die! I'll do anything. Please... - Blood gurgled down her face. She was shot - SAKURA. come here. right this instant and remove your hands on that filth. - NOOO! I am not leaving her. She's going to live. She's going to live. - A slap to the face - Sakura_

She's dead

_The head fell off and her wide eyes watched them fall to her feet. The blood soaked her face and her white dress making it ruby. Her eyes contracted when she saw the organs messily splaying and some touching her face. The Katana zoomed just past her face and she saw it hitting the heart of another man. They were all dying and a crazed smile found its place on her mouth that twitched every now and then. She watched a woman getting raped while trying to kill the man on top of her. She saw arms being chopped and blood pooling down until it was all a sea of red. Screams filled the air that echoed here and there. They were dying. They were dying. All killing. So much fighting. They should stop. STOP_

_"Sakura"_

End of flashback

Wind came rushing into her face as bloodshot eyes stared into the distance. She bit her lip just to make sure that this wasn't happening _again_.

She felt a tug at her hand and she looked back to see red orbs staring back at her.

"Ss... Sasuke?"

He pulled her up to her feet, she hadn't noticed she already collapsed to the floor, one of the shards of the glass slicing up her leg. She brought her hand to hesitantly touch it but she was surprised that it didn't hurt a bit. Why?

_It didn't hurt. It doesn't hurt. Why..._

The cut vanished as soon as she saw it. She caught Sasuke saying something and she was walking again. They got up to the rooftop and climbed a tad bit higher into one of the tanks.

She looked at him questioningly.

"What do you want with me?"

He just continued to drag her up the steps and stopped when he finally reached the top with her.

She was getting scared. She closed her eyes- afraid of heights.

"Sakura"

He said her name after much contemplation. It was laced with a sense of doubt, mocking, thoughtfulness and something else that she couldn't put a finger on

"Open your eyes"

"NO"

It was an automatic response.

"Open it"

He was using a demanding tone now. She felt fear creep at the back of her head.

"I"

Hands gripped both of her shoulders.

"JUST OPEN IT"

She flinched and slowly fluttered open her eyelids and the view that was given to her was beyond breathtaking.

It was beyond words to describe.

She could see the sun sinking in the horizon, leaving an orange sky with black and gray clouds. It looked like an artist's painting, with the way the clouds blended and formed. Below, she could see the city with its own glowing yellow and white lights. Sky scrapers towering after each other. White doves kept flying around in large numbers. They looked like tiny dots in background, their wings glowing because of the sun's dying rays.

She gasped.

There were white barely visible lines at the top of the sky. It went around the whole place extending up to god knows where. She rotated and faced the other side.

Tick. Tock.

She saw a black shadow that was way too distinct to be caused by anything like the sun.

It spread in a barely recognizable shape that ended somewhere in the far side of the mountains.

Tick

She could see the fire trees in front of the school glowing in colors. _As if they were really on fire_.

Tick.

The school was also arranged in a strange pattern, like an octagon. But different with all the extra curves and circles and shapes and even a few kanji were written unrecognizably. Some on the floor, on the walls, other buildings were geometrically built to match the inconspicuous design. And the weird arrangement of the school gates made sense.

_Time stops_

That didn't actually make sense at all as well.

She looked father to her right and saw an outline of what seemed to be a taller building but comparable to the height of this tower itself.

Questions started flowing from her head.

_Is this what he wanted me to see?_

And others-

He pointed somewhere to her.

Her eyes followed where he was pointing and she saw fighting, blood.

She covered her mouth. He shook his head

"Look at it closely"

She nodded. Her eye sight miraculously sharpened, as if she was looking with a new set of eyes.

The headband... the gears... it all seemed familiar.

"Figure it out"

He smirked.

Suddenly.

Tears fell down her eyes.

"Why? Why am I crying?"

The tears continued to cascade down her face.

It was blown with the winds.

"You and I are the same"

Orbs widened in realization. How else was he able to point out these things to her.

He gripped her shoulders a little bit tightly. Her head whipped to the side and faced his. They were only inches apart.

"Sasuke"

Panic filled her face.

They were forty-four floors away from the ground.

She pleadingly looked at his eyes. Why was this happening?

Why her?! What's wrong? What the hell was happening?

Then he let go of her.

Her feet started walking on its own accord.

And she felt herself falling, falling.

FALLING

-

-

-

"Sakura. Do you believe in miracles?"

She heard somebody screaming. Then she recognized it was her

_I'm going to die! NO. I don't want to die! I don't-_

-+-

_Are you really my angel?_

_My angel won't fly away_

_My angel doesn't have wings remember_

_That's why I'm going to see_

_If she's the fallen angel_

_The one that I've taken for myself_

_-If she'd fly though_

_I'll break her apart_

_Tear up her wings_

_Make her cry_

_I'll make her mine_

_I'll let her scream_

_I'll let her swim in her own pool of blood_

_Like before_

_Yes like before._

_She wouldn't leave me_

_Like before_

_Yes like before._

-+-

Author's notes: Finally, I'm done editting this chapter.


	2. Paradox

-+-

Delos Suicide

-+-

_There are voices. VOICES VOICES VOICES. Inside her head. Inside her mind. No one believed her_

_-+-_

Author's Note: Sorry if the first chappie was kind of confusing. Here, you get a glimpse of what the whole thing is all about. This chapter is a bit disturbing though.

Sakurauchia13 x Aya Marie-chan – Hope this chapter eases the confustion a bit. Anyways thanks for the review

Itchinhi – I decided to change the genre to supernatural though, because I found out between horror, drama, angst and action, this is the one that you'd frequently be seeing.

Gabbeh – Thanks. There you got your update. XD Finally xwhootx I'm finished. The next update could be three days after now. It depends when I'm in the mood to write. Anyways thanks for the review.

-+-

**Last Chapter:**

"Sasuke"

Panic filled her face.

They were forty-four floors away from the ground.

She pleadingly looked at his eyes. Why was this happening?

Why her?! What's wrong? What the hell was happening?

Then he let go of her.

Her feet started walking on its own accord.

And she felt herself falling, falling.

FALLING

-

-

-

"Sakura. Do you believe in miracles?"

She heard somebody screaming. Then she recognized it was her

_I'm going to die! NO. I don't want to die! I don't-_

-+-

**Chapter 1**

**Paradox**

-+-

She could hear her own heartbeat. She tried to reach for the walls but she was too far off. Death had her arms spread for her.

_I don't want to die_

She was only an inch from the ground when everything else stopped.

"Why... WHY"

A maniacal laugh was heard all around her.

Suddenly, time rewinds itself and she was back at the top of the rooftop.

Her breath hitched in the process.

Sasuke was boring a hole at her. She wanted to avoid his gaze but those red orbs were holding her in place. She tried to budge but she just couldn't. Her small hands wanted to move but her limbs weren't hers at the moment.

"Who are you?"

She asked heaving for breath. Panicking.

He smirked.

"Uchiha _Sasuke_"

_I know tha-_

Thousands of images of the said Uchiha Sasuke flashed into her head. She gave of a small whimper of pain when a particular picture hit her over and over again. It was like a video. Rewinding. Rewinding.

Play

_Uchiha_

STOP

It hurt her so much. It was as if a thousand of needles were being punctured in her head. It wanted to remind her something. _Tasukette. _She screamed somewhere in between.

_Who are you?_

PLAY

_Uchiha_

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke-kun_

_SASUKE-KUN_

He laughed at her struggles. And then it stopped. She tried to close her eyes but she couldn't retract it from his. She was _really,_ really getting scared.

"What... What exactly do you want with me?"

"I want _you_."

Silence.

Frustration.

"WHY? Why do you want me?"

He shortened the distance between the two of them and when he was near enough, played with her messed up locks. Her vibrant emerald eyes flashed with defiance.

"We're the same. Isn't that reason enough?"

She did not believe the images. Maybe it was just him playing tricks on her. She could not understand it though. It still felt so real even if it wasn't, and it was the partial truth. Sakura could not comprehend what was happening with her. All she knew right at the moment was that the person in front of her was Uchiha Sasuke. He was dangerous and he knew something about her that she doesn't. It was frustrating. But strangely though, she still trusted the person.

"What do you mean the same? Why? Tell me... What? Anything..."

Sasuke felt a small jolt inside his heart. Yes, it was small, but it was still there. His mood darkened.

"Sakura. They took you away from me. And then, they brought you back. Like this?"

He was mad.

She could not understand him.

_I was taken away from him?_

She could feel the dark aura that was beginning to surround him.

"What do you mean?"

"You... You won't understand"

"I'd try to understand just tell me!"

"We're a paradox"

"What do you-"

"_We're not supposed to exist in this world_"

He laughed.

"We're dead. _And everyone else should be dead. That's why this world doesn't make sense Sakura. That's the reason_"

"I-"

"We _DON'T_ belong here"

"..."

"You want proof? ...the reason why we shouldn't be in this world?"

If Sakura could move, she would have run downstairs and scream at her guards to take her back home and _never_ ever bring her back to this place again. This was all a dream right? Maybe. Just maybe, when she wakes up, none of this could have ever happened.

_None-_

Her eyes went wide when the beautiful, beautiful sun vanished from their views. With just that alone, she could have wilted. She didn't like it when it was dark. It scared her. It really scared her. Then when he opened his hands, it was back there again. She broke the breath she didn't know she was holding. He watched her digest the knowledge and noticed her red rimmed eyes.

Another pang.

"You know, right now, you're parents are getting killed. And you know, you're too weak to save them. Right now, half of the people in this building are dead."

_No_

"You're mother. Is being raped-"

_Uso_

A protective barrier somehow shielded her mind from understanding what he meant. But she knew that they were going to die.

"You're lying. That is not-"

"your... Dad... oh. His heartbeat stopped. He's _dead_"

_He made the sun disappear. He made time go back. He can do anything. He... wouldn't just joke around right. Right? No. Maybe he's just playing. He's just lying. Rei, Dilan. They'll save me. My Dad hired them to protect me and they won't-_

"...and funny your guards are dead as well"

It was as if he could read her mind. Or was she just too predictable?

"You're joking"

"No I'm not. But you're living a lie. What did they put into your head Sakura? That you have to follow your parents, no _everyone else_ to their every beck and call... that you would even doubt what I say"

She could sense the sheer disappointment in his voice. What was she to him anyways? What did she ever do to deserve this. _Everything_

"-reasons are because-"

"STOP"

"You're the one who asked for the truth. And now you don't want it my pretty little Sakura-chan?"

He cooed her, he almost actually purred the last part and even in that predicament, Sakura found herself blushing. It was difficult not to. He was _too close_ and _too_-

"We died long ago. But somehow we managed to end up in this world."

He raised his hand in a sarcastic manner and flashes of familiar battles raged throughout her mind.

"This. IS. Our. World"

He cupped her face.

She tried to budge.

"And you are _mine_"

MINE

"...you _were_ mine"

He added in a weak trail of his voice. It was cracking and Sakura felt a very violent tug at her heart. It was too much for her to handle. Slowly she found out that she could move again, but because of not being able to even budge her limbs for that little while she felt numb and instantly, her legs collapsed under her.

_Sasuke-kun_

She didn't fall like the last time though. She was in his arms the second she fell.

"Sasuke-kun"

It was a weak whisper of what she used to call him before. It was enough to make him smile.

For the second time that day, she cried. She cried and cried and she didn't know why.

"I always made you cry"

He stroke her face gently and combed his hand through her hair. He didn't mind a bit even if she soaked his shirt in the process. Sakura was crying. She was crying because deep inside, she wanted to say something. _SOMETHING_. Her heart was screaming, howling, raking for her to do that something but her weak and vulnerable mind could not process _anything _worth processing at the moment. She really felt that something-

_Sasuke I love you. I love you. I'm sorry. I-_

**Can't you hear me screaming?**

_**A horrid laugh**_

-was missing and it hurts

_IT HURTS_

"I'm sorry. I... I don't know... Why... Why I feel so sad all of a sudden. I..."

He pressed his lips to her to silence her. Now that he found her, he's not going to lose her again. Never. She would not die in his arms. She would not leave him again. He tightened his embrace and both of them collapsed to the floor.

_It was their fault. They would pay_.

Even so, Uchiha Sasuke knew how to keep secrets. She would know in due time. -How important their existence was in this world.

Ironically, it was a very stupid contradiction. That's the reason why they were called paradoxes. They were both needed and not needed by the world. It was _that_ simple.

_Really_

If he told her now, she would probably try to stop him from what he was going to do. She was like that. Especially if she didn't even know half of what he knew.

_like before._

He only left the things that she really needed to find out. Seeing that she was still in the conscious mind of six, she wouldn't be able to understand everything else if he told her.

He had his memories all right. He still had a family in the world, but he killed them all off because they weren't the same people he grew up with before.

He wanted his friends back. He wanted everything back. The road he had to tackle was getting clearer and clearer.

_It was pretty clear from the start_

-+-

Green orbs flashed open and a flash of events disturbed her.

"Where am I?"

It was pretty dark and she tried to adjust her sight but she found something obstructing her view, or maybe it was just too dark for her to see anything. Her small hands panicked to grope for anything, something- but her movement was very limited. She could not see. She tried to stand up but she ended up choking moments later.

_Light... I NEED to see. WHERE am I? Where?_

She tried shouting again but this time she found out that she couldn't even hear herself. Short puffs of breath came out of her mouth from exhaustion. Her feet couldn't even move since it was bound ever so tightly.

She tried to scream several times and moments later she felt her throat burning. Tears streamed down her face and all she could do was struggle.

Deny.

She was panicking right at that moment and she knew that this wasn't going to end any time soon.

She whimpered.

_Tasukette_

-+-

Auburn eyes stared into the distance.

"So, he found the _angel_?"

A nod of the head-

"She has the same name, she even looks the same but she's a lot weaker this time... _unless-_"

"Yes, we all know that, we have to hurry fast. The apocalypse is approaching"

The later who spoke stared fondly at the falling paper planes. It swerved to a corner every now and then, but this peaceful flying wasn't left undisturbed though. When it reached the mid part, it got shredded to bits and pieces and he cringed. He didn't know why but it was funny and he kept on doing it. -Again and again...

There was nothing else interesting to watch.

"Anyways"

The loud one of the group said.

"We just have to stop them before it happens again right?"

_We have to save Sakura-chan before it happens again... right?_

He added bitterly as an afterthought.

With that, heavenly wings spread from their backs. It was ethereal, glowing with glasslike feathery outlines.

"Troublesome. But... we have to search for _them_ again if we're going to do this"

"We're on it"

_Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme. Wait for me._

Together the four of them headed towards four different directions.

-+-

The chase begins

-+-

_If you're going to bind me_

_If you're going to make me wait_

_If you'd just let me rot_

_If you won't do a fuck to me_

_Then... Then..._

_I'd rather scream_

_I'd rather kill myself than give you..._

_...the satisfaction_

_That sick satisfaction_

_And then you would hurt_

_You would hurt because I died_

_My sweet, sweet revenge_

_Come on._

_Do something_

_Anything_

_Before everything_

_Disappears_


	3. eternal

Delos Suicide

-+-

_She needed to save his sanctity_

_She offered hers but it was rejected_

_Pain._

_She ripped out her heart and fed it to him but_

_It got..._

_Trampled._

_Shattered into a million other pieces_

_And everything else was wasted_

_She was damned before she knew it_

_And her soul was devoured_

_He became the devil_

_And she was_

_The Fallen Angel_

-+-

Author's note: Probably, after I finish this fic, there would be a rewrite. _Well... that is **if** I finish the fic_. When I reread the past chapters, I found out that most of them were somewhat... _rushed?_ Nope. I didn't really rush them but yep, it really does need some tweaking. I'd try to do it while I still have freaking spare time. which I usually don't have nowadays the only reason I'm out is because my grandma just died when I go back to school again, things are going to be ... _hectic_ and I excluded the word pretty because it doesn't deserve it. You know, I could go on ranting all day here but I know that many of us really don't appreciate _nor even read_ the author's notes. It's _important_ at times. Well, sort of.

Next agenda... Actually Delos Suicide is a _long_ story. I'm trying to cram up the whole plot in freaking 5 chapters so beware of continuously multiplying chapter lengths. It would contain. _Spoilers_. Lots of stuff that yes, might be disturbing for some of us but let me be. I really love macabre stuff so the angst and psycho-ness should be expected.

I'm going to write this fic for two whole days compared to both the first and second which like, took me a half, with the grammar check, plot check and final corrections. I dun have a beta, and it seems I wouldn't find one soon because the connection is just plain stupid. _Remember the cable incident? Yes. THAT FREAKING INCIDENT_. I can assure you that if you were in my position, you would also freak out. Right now I don't have any freaking net connection and it annoys me to no friggy end.

-+-

Naash – thanks XD... I'm looking for similar fics like mine. _I have a weird taste right? _Well. I hope you like this chappy

Aya Marie-Chan – Yep. That's Naruto all right. I thought I made it pretty obvious. Either way thanks for the review.

Gabbeh – Wow thanks. I tried to answer some of the wriggling questions in your head in this chapter. Well, like everyone else, I hope you like this chapter. It's two chapter's worth. _Cuz I don't have any freaking internet for two freaking days._

Itchinhi – Thanks. Yep. There's more to come. XD

-+-

**Last Chapter:**

"Anyways"

The loud one of the group said.

"We just have to stop them before it happens again right?"

_We have to save Sakura-chan before it happens again... right?_

He added bitterly as an afterthought.

With that, heavenly wings spread from their backs. It was ethereal, glowing with glasslike feathery outlines.

"Troublesome. But... we have to search for _them_ again if we're going to do this"

"We're on it"

_Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme. Wait for me._

Together the four of them headed towards four different directions.

-+-

The chase begins

-+-

**Chapter 2**

**Eternal**

-+-

The blaring lights provided a soft comfort. Alcohol, sweat, sex- That's how the room smelled. You would have gotten lost with all the swarming colors but she was the princess and she knew her way here.

Cigar on one hand and a crystal glass on the other with red delicious wine, she comfortably sat on one of the nice circular thrones of the room. Her suit was at the back a dark midnight glass pane shielded her view from everything else. Her blonde hair was pulled in a messy bun, eyes framed with silver and black eye shadow and of course the usual black eye liner. She had this star on her face and a piercing on her nose. Oh. And we should not forget the metallic blue lipstick. She looked like an ice goddess.

She was far from that.

Her painted nails motioned for more wine as she incomprehensibly complained about life and the stupid quality of the bar. A man was shoved inside her room. She eyed him up and down. She grinned.

Tasty.

A roughed up look. Great stern black eyes that seemed too calculating, too serious and it reminded her of someone she knew from that past.

"Come here"

She purred.

The clothes she wore barely covered her skin, with a blue see-through six inches above the knee skirt, white fish net long sleeves with a see through black bra underneath, white silk ribbons, what better way to finish the attire with silver shackles chaining her feet to the floor.

The manager told her it was better that way to give the men a sense of domination. Well, she liked being dominated alright, but she as hell wanted to be the one who did the dominating thing.

The music went boom and the tempo escalated to a teasing pace. Azure orbs stared with lust as she challenged the new meat. She stood up from her bouncy throne and went for the intricate silver pole on the side.

Teasing. Teasing. Teasing.

She danced to the beat and gave him a sensual view of her legs and a tease of what lay underneath. The man looked at her hungrily and a maniacal smirk appeared on his face.

_Let's see what you can do_

She arched her head to the side and slowly took of the fishnet.

"Do you" She slowly circled a finger on one of her breasts "want to touch this?"

She began massaging herself and a needy moan came from her pouted lips.

"This?" Her hand trailed lower lower and lower until it came to rest near the inside of her hip. The music stopped for a bit. And she gave an innocent laugh. The music boomed again and the same hand swooped up to touch the face of a man. Caress it.

The man soon found himself groping the breast of the girl, the other hand under her knee, carrying her bridal style to the spacious bed throne that she had.

The door soon locked itself and Ino gave a lusty stare at the man. He was hard and she wanted it.

There were lots of toys in the room and she began teasing him.

"What are you going to use you naughty boy?"

"Close your eyes"

_Oh... that one..._

Pretty soon, she found herself blind folded. Her pretty hands were then tied up to the bed and she tested it. Tight. "Kinky" It won't budge. She sighed. Her shackles were then attached to the two ends of the pole. She was exposed and he wasn't. It was pretty annoying.

"When are you going to make a mpph!"

Something was shoved in her mouth and she wasn't able to breath that well. This hasn't really happened before but all the teasing, and she couldn't even speak damn it! But she'd wait. Gawd, she will wait.

He slowly removed her clothing and she was already sweating. She admitted, this boy really knew how to tease a woman. He traced meaningless patterns on her inner thigh. He took a dagger and slashed the remaining of her clothing.

She pondered why... why out of all the other jobs out there, why choose this? She shook her head. She had no choice before. It was the easiest job and the client had promised her that she would be treated like a princess. She wasn't a low class prostitute, she was a first class and she always had the best men on her bed. They usually came to her for experimenting and taking out their frustrations. Well, either way she enjoys it.

She remembered. "Mmpph" There was this young boy, fourteen... a son of a wealthy senator. She was ordered to teach him everything he needs to know about sex. She laughed out loud at first but later, she realized they weren't joking. The kid was absolutely adorable. Would do everything she tells him. He was an expert after three days they were together.

_Pretty talented with his tongue_ _like this one_.

Her moans were silenced by the gag.

She was dripping already and the man was licking her clean. He inserted something inside her and she realized it was the vibrator.

Then the gag was removed and she was moaning out loud. Her face was flushed. "Lick me"

She gave an experimental lick as he shoved himself inside her mouth.

"Suck me whore"

She nodded. Her tongue trembling while she tried her best to suck him like a lollipop. Soon later the man changed the vibrator's height to its max. She was already turning her head from side to side with all the pleasure and the man had to put her head in place, her mouth shaking in the process and she tried her to pump her mouth up and down on him. The cum exploded on her mouth and some went dripping on her face.

"Drink it"

She obediently drank it up and admitted that she really didn't like the taste but since she was her client and he was basically the one who pays everything for her, she had to.

She tested the bonds and it was still- She was then flipped over, her knees shaking in the process. He made her kneel on all fours and inserted two fingers inside her pussy which in turn made her give out another pleasurable moan. He was searching for the vibrator so he could gently remove it but remembered something.

He took something out of his pocket and held it to her nose.

"Sniff it"

_Oh my god_

She shook her head. She always wondered why every time she had a customer, she had to sniff that substance. Everything else was blurred after that. She was searching for something. All she could see were blurred images of people.

He roughly tore the vibrator off her and she gave a startled scream.

He lowered his face to meet hers and entered her roughly.

"Sniff it."

She nodded and was about to sniff it when the glass pane of the building suddenly shattered in millions of pieces.

She felt a thud and then a splatter of warm substance fell down on her nude body. She knelt there frozen, the man still inside of her. She screamed when the man was roughly pulled out of her, some of the glass shards slicing her body.

"What the hell happened to you?!!!"

Later on she found out that the warm substance was blood. From the coppery tangy taste of it. She knew it was blood. _Just what the hell happened?_ Then she was unchained and the silk the tied her to the bed was carefully removed. The blindfold fell and all she could see at that moment was air. A coat covered her body.

Her face was brought to the side to meet stern dark coffee colored orbs. Pineapple hair. He looked familiar.

"Are you a dog?"

He asked to her incredulously and wiped her face with white cloth. Her eyes uneasily wandered around her room. They glazed over when she saw a body on the side of the bed. She could literally see his back bone sticking out. The body was slashed up in two. His testicles... were not in tact. His face covered in that white substance. Powder.

"Why did you save me?"

_Drugs_

_"You ruined everything"_

She was already broken and he knew it because she was slowly rocking herself. Talking and clutching her head. Raking her brain for a certain reason, a memory, faces...

Tears rode down her face as she observed the state she was in. Clients. A memory stirred. Her gaze shifted to the side "Ino" The shackles. The vibrator. The stretchers. The wine. The room. Her hands. "INO" He was shaking her already and he cursed. Her body. Her life. Her life.

_My life_

_My life_

_My life_

They already lost two of them. Chouji and Shino were dead.

My life.

'_I lost my parents when I was five. All the wealth and fame went down with it. Somebody took pity with me and gave me a job. I didn't like it at first and then they started drugging me. They took care of my body, treated me like a princess but I... It was messy, clouded... I can't remember anything. Is this all a lie? Am I really alive? I can't even remember the face of my parents... What. What? WHAT? Why... I... Somebody..._'

He slapped her in the face and she stared at him right through. Tears went down her face. She wanted to speak, explain but the words died down her throat. She couldn't speak. She felt that she would vomit if she did.

"Ino. I'm sorry. I..."

She brought a hand to touch his face, his mouth, his hair, and those wings. _Is he real?_

Ino brought the hand down and stared right through him. He cursed.

A flash of what happened awhile ago disturbed him to no end. He felt that what he did to the man was still not enough. He had to be punished but it seemed that maybe what he did was probably acceptable. It was not like him to think of torturous thoughts. He was dead and wouldn't harm her again. Looking back at her form, his analytical mind told him that Ino was a prostitute or maybe a prisoner. He wasn't exactly sure... He wanted to know what happened and why it happened but he told himself that there was no time for that. If her _corrupted_ mind is still in tact, he'd force the memories on her and hope that she could still take it...

"Who am I"

_This is nothing_. But his heart told him otherwise.

She stared blankly at him again... as if asking for something- tears flowing down, not stopping. Just flowing, flowing, never ending.

_I've been living a lie_

_And it hurts_

_It hurts to know the truth_

_Truth?_

_What is truth?_

_Is this real or not_

_Am I even real?_

-+-

The current world was much more violent and darker than the last one they entered. Both heaven and hell wanted retribution for the sins that this one girl did. All around there was crime. Everything else was different. Maybe it was because nobody believed in god anymore, that's why there was free reign to do everything that they all wanted to do.

There was no humanity left in humans, it was all pure survival, money, pleasure, satisfaction... What they had to do for themselves and themselves alone. It was all about me, not you and everybody else left it that way.

The countries were at war with each other and the peace was rarely found out. Everywhere you go, there was somebody hurt.

The people. The world. They were all rotten. And there was no hope for anyone else. Well, that was one point of view.

Some other people remain positive, hoping that someday things would change. The problem is- how the hell are things going to change if they won't do a single thing and just wait for something to magically happen?

So, maybe there was no hope. They were slowly disintegrating. The food supply... Where the hell are they getting food nowadays? How the hell are they living?

Answer? Synthesized products... And the worse thing is- it visibly alters the genetic properties of men and there's a 1 out of 100 chance that you'd have a mutated child, the government does not allow new species of human beings to thrive so they simply _kill_ them off. There's even a 79 out of 100 chance that your child will not survive labor.

There are other people... scientist are mainly responsible- yes that might help the problem or maybe even worsen it. Since the world itself is loose, science is free to roam and smuggle their products here and there. People that... experiment on genetics, the illegal ones, for improving and evolving human beings have thrived. They are trying to find a way on how to lengthen the life span of a normal human being which is about 40 at that time. Lack of food, lack of money for treatment. Those are one of the major reasons. There are others that are not worth mentioning.

Even through all this, the population still manages to explode wherein day by day- they multiply and blindingly, believe it or not there are already more than sixteen billion people in the world. The country tries to lessen the space it takes up by building utopias and massive buildings for housing projects. Most of the cities are encased in walls, wherein only there can you find plants and even animals, the ones outside the walls have to fend for themselves and find a way to survive through all the pollution. Lots of lives were sacrificed during the process. Not that those lives matter. There are cover ups but if you were there, if YOU are one of the people. You would clearly know that everything that these countries are saying so far is shit talk.

Never the less, there are still lost paradises, the ones that were able to escape the wrath of modernization. There might still be probably _hope_.

And this was one of the reasons why the world needs to change.

_How will it change?_

Or maybe one of the reasons why people are hell bent on destroying it

Well... if this is not destruction then what is _this_?

-+-

Sakura opened her eyes, and this time, she knew it was not a dream anymore.

_Where am I?_

One thing she first noticed was the scenery coming from the window. It was breath taking. There she could see the red sea, named so because it was literally red. She stepped out of the bed and then noticed that she was wearing a very exquisite kimono. She looked back and saw herself in front of a mirror. The kimono was black and had white rings adorning the edges. It was laced with red and gold, the threads going in and out of the circles then twirling around at the end. The first layer she surmised was white with red flowers adorning it. It was beautiful enough but the next layers that had vines and dragons were incomparable to the first.

It had a funny design in it. It had multiple cuts that were connected by silk threads that had big beads on it. Her hair had a Sakura petal hair clip and she wondered who could have done all this. The sash was also cute with Sakura petals at the sides. She looked up to see familiar fans hanging like chandeliers on top of the roof. The roof was made of black marble and the floor was... wet. She immediately stepped out of it into one of the rocks that were elevated.

_stupid clumsy me_

There were floating candles on the paper boat and there were petals floating here and there. She surmised that the room was as fascinating as the scenery below.

She reached to touch one of the petals when she heard the door open.

Her eyes widened.

Then she remembered... it

"Sasuke?"

She looked for an escape. Anywhere.

Then she had a migraine.

Flashback:

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sakura's eyes misted over. Her elegant hands caressing his face... She hugged him after a long moment of staring. She still couldn't believe that he was alive... after all the things that she did. He was finally there, breathing in front of her._

_The moon was shining on top and they were looking past the vast floating cities. Those cities were slowly being torn apart by the unstable gravity._

_By them._

"_You know I would always follow you. Wherever you go... I will always be there"_

_She rested her head on top of his neck and he in turn hugged her tightly._

"_I will bring this world retribution for all the sins they created. Everything will be back to normal again Sakura."_

_She tiptoed and kissed the top of his forehead and then proceeded to kiss his lips._

"_I know"_

"_Hn"_

_Her eyes widened and she hugged him even tighter._

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_Silence_

"_Sasuke-kun... Promise me another thing then. Don't die"_

_Sasuke smirked._

"_Why would I die?"_

_How could I die?_

-

"_I would do anything. ANYTHING... just make sure that he'd live"_

_His gold metallic eyes glinted with malice, his curly white hair spreading out as if to strike her, his mouth thinning in the process._

"_You would do anything... huh?"_

_Tears flew down her eyes._

_Then blue markings started to appear on his face and the clock at her feet shuffled and started ticking once more. He started cackling manically and then smiled afterwards, a very pleasant one, anyone would be deceived at how sincere it looked._

_-_

"_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun don't die!"_

_She glared at everyone else._

"_I will kill all of you. I WILL"_

_Another portal opened._

_-_

_Sakura_

_-_

_Flowing cherry blossoms danced in the wind._

_-_

"_Angels do cry Sakura"_

_-_

_Trembling hands tried to protect herself. Her father was beating her badly again._

"_Okaa-san!... Yamete! Onegai...AAAH"_

_She was lashed on her face and her young hands trembled._

"_Why won't you stop?"_

_She asked in a whisper. Right then and there, her mother choked and died. She started flaming afterwards and she noticed that the wounds that she had started healing in an alarming rate._

_She collapsed and looked at her hands._

'_what the hell am I?'_

_-_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_-_

"_Sa... Sasuke-kun... SASUKE-KUN"_

_Her shaking hands tried to slap him awake. She tried to heal him again and her hands shook from the chakra that she was using._

"_HE'S DEAD SAKURA! LET'S GO! We don't have much time! SAKURA!"_

_She ignored his words. Reconstruct the tissues. Repair the chakra path way. Pump. Pump the heart. Revive. Revive. Revive him_

"_You're just joking right Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun... don't do this to me! I'm getting scared! SASUKE-KUN"_

_It was pretty obvious that he was dead and she couldn't..._

_Tears started flowing down her face as she cradled his head on her lap._

_It started raining afterwards._

_A hand reached to tap her shoulder but she slapped it away._

_The figure waited silently for her to finish crying._

_-A ninja must not show his or her emotions-_

_She hugged him tighter. She felt some of his bones break. He didn't move._

"_Sakura... It's getting cold"_

_There was no response._

"_Sakura"_

_-_

"_I... I love you Sasuke-kun"_

_A small graze of a smile._

"_Aa"_

_-_

End of flashback

"Sasuke-kun"

Tears started flowing from her eyes. A sad look crossed his face.

She looked around to see that she was tucked carefully on the bed. Drowsiness soon took over and everything else faded.

"I made you cry again"

-+-

A smirk

-

"Run... run and run but you cannot hide"

-

Raging footsteps were heard in the alleys.

He thought it was finally over when he didn't see him chasing his back.

-

"Boo"

His eyes widened and he stumbled down in surprise. He was already at the edge of the city. The forbidden zone... one wrong step and he would fall.

A hand reached out to him. His heartbeat ticked and ticked.

A silent scream of agony occurred.

"I'm sorry mister"

-

"LEE! LEE!"

Naruto's cerulean orbs widened as he saw Lee's heart being pulled out.

"Sasuke..."

The heart levitated and a lifeless Lee fell down to the ravines. His bones cracking during the process... The cracks ticked him to no end and his acute sense of hearing told him that Lee's body did not take the fall. His mouth twitched. It would be a messy scene.

_Three down... six to go. Oh... make that four down and five to go._

"SASUKE!!!"

Naruto's eyes changed colors as red claw like wings sprouted from his back. He flew over towards Sasuke who was just staring at him. How could something so innocent looking- do such a cruel thing? He gave one mighty punch at Sasuke and pummeled him. He knew he couldn't win against him but he wanted to let out his frustration. He just _killed _Lee. Lee was INNOCENT. He still doesn't even have his memories and yet Sasuke got to him first and killed him.

He knew he wasn't thinking properly and Sasuke might just be able to kill him during the process. It hurt him that he was so powerless as to not even be able to stop him from killing Lee... but in the end he decided it was that teme's fault. Why? How did this happen anyways. Why were they fighting each other?

"**SASUKE!!!**"

He brought another fist and his wings cackled in intensity.

"**WHY DID YOU KILL LEE?**"

His voice echoed all around the area and windows started exploding.

"Who are you?"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side and gave him a quizzical stare. Sasuke innocently smiled, his seven year old eyes discretely flicking from red to black. His black clothes stained with blood. Even his face was sprayed with blood but he was still brightly smiling. As if nothing happened.

"**WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN BY WHO AM I?**"

Sasuke floated up to the ledge of some balcony.

"But mister... I don't know who you are"

"**You...** You don't have your memories yet?"

The boy looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean by _memories?_"

"Sasuke..."

"Wait... mister. Why do you know my name?"

"Don't play games with-"

"I killed him because my hand wanted to kill him. I don't know why-"

"Sasuke... _why did you kill him_"

The wings receded to its normal color and he flew towards the boy. He couldn't believe that even locked up memories could still affect the boy so much. Maybe the apocalypse won't happen. Maybe they could still save both Sasuke and Sakura.

"I... I don't know why I killed him. I swear! I saw him strolling down the street and he began running. He was so fast I thought I couldn't catch him. Then I did catch him. Did I kill him? I don't know... I don't remember-"

"Sasuke... It's alright..."

Tears fell from his eyes and he hiccupped. The small boy tried to explain himself

"I... I'm sorry... I don't know what's happening to me."

Naruto was already there by his side stroking him gently, his wings wrapping around both of them

"I didn't mean it... I... didn't mean..."

His hiccups were the only noise that remained in the city. Everything else was mute.

He sobbed harder and Naruto's face was contorted with confusion and despair.

Then he stopped.

He stopped crying.

Naruto stopped comforting him with a goofy smile on his face.

He pushed Naruto away and Naruto zoomed a good seven meters away from him.

The boy then cackled. His form morphing and morphing until a teenage boy faced him. He was still laughing out loud kneeling then pounding on the wall upside down... He was rolling with tears flowing from his eyes

"You... You should have seen your face awhile ago Naruto!"

Naruto's face had shock written all over it, his regal hair spiking up and down and his eyes slowly turning red and his hands were twitching. Twitching. Twitching. It wanted to choke someone. Someone that had black hair, onyx eyes, pale skin. Yes... He wanted to choke the man... in front of him. UCHIHA SASUKE MUST DIE.

"It was priceless! We should do this more often!"

"**SASUKE!!!"**

Naruto gave another mighty lunge but Sasuke flew to the side. He was still clutching his stomach.

"**WHY DID YOU KILL HIM YOU BASTARD?**"

Sasuke laughed to himself. He laughed at Naruto and _reached for the heart that was still levitating on mid air_.

"Did you?" A clutch at the stomach and he was laughing again. He looked at Naruto and an ever cruel smirk adorned his face. "Did you really think" A small laugh escaped his mouth but then it changed back to crazed one. He stopped laughing and the hairs at Naruto's neck stood up. "That I. Uchiha Sasuke. Would let an opportunity, as tasty as _that_ run past me?"

"**SASUUKEEEE!!!**"

"Lee was a nuisance Naruto. And you will be if you will not agree with me. I _had_ to kill him" He said it in a similar way to how anybody would distinguish black and white.

_He squashed the heart._ Naruto's eyes widened and the wind and fire around them intensified. The claws from his wings grew tentacles and they wanted to shred SHRED Sasuke.

"**BUT HE WAS INNOCENT. He didn't know ANYTHING!!!**"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. If I let you find him then he will be my enemy. I killed him to prevent any further suffering"

_And he **is** somewhat annoying._

Flashback

"_SAKURA-CHAN! You are epitome of eternal youth! I love you with all my heart! Marry me!..."_

End of Flashback

_He was better dead._

Naruto kept clawing Sasuke but the boy healed soon afterwards. Then he took Naruto's hands and threw him towards one of the buildings. Screams were heard in the background while people started running here and there in panic. They did not know what was happening. Smoke, debris and dust was all in the air.

A helicopter soon found them and Sasuke used his left hand controlling it and smashing it to Naruto.

Unlike Sasuke, Naruto's healing properties didn't work that fast. He recovered from being embedded in one of the buildings and flew over to Sasuke, trying to give him another punch. He was thrown back because of the sheer force the boy had. He then flew again and tried to choke Sasuke

Aphelion really messed up Sasuke and Sakura. If only they could go back and have another chance-

"I see. You also want to go back to our world Naruto..."

Sasuke pushed Naruto off him with a wave of his hand.

"I will create a new kingdom. We could all be gods there. We would all go back... Everyone else would live again. I promise."

"Sasuke..."

His voice cracked.

"I already have Sakura. Naruto. Why join the losers. Why fight the inevitable. Join us"

Naruto shook his head.

"NO... No. I will not join you... I will not..."

"Join us"

Sasuke's face was in front of him right at that very second. He was suspended upside down and then in another flash of a second, He kicked Naruto at the back which led Naruto to crash to another building. Naruto had cuts adorn his face.

"I will wait for you Naruto. Don't disappoint me"

With that, Sasuke vanished, leaving a very worn out and confused Naruto.

It started raining.

"DAMN IT"

He weakly pounded his hands on the floor of the muddy road.

He stared at his hands... He knew that Sasuke was not a freaking rock. He was a _human_ damn it. He could also feel... and he was as lost as him. He only wanted someone who would give him the love and point the right direction.

Sakura.

She was useless if she won't get back her memories. And to top that, their mission was to kill her and Sasuke if they got their memories. Maybe all hope was really lost. If they succeed, they were promised eternal peace in heaven ... that is-_if they were to finish that goal._

But suddenly he didn't want eternal peace in heaven.

_Lee, Shino, Chouji. I'm sorry_

He also didn't want to burn in hell and suffer the consequences with eternal damnation.

He was sick of the word eternal.

Because of those things, they're all forced to live like _this_.

-+-

"Shikamaru. _Lee's dead_"

Silence.

The coke in can that he was holding suddenly got crumpled like paper. He cut off the communication. He didn't want to hear anything else. Ino... didn't take it. She was already addicted to the drugs. Even if they were slightly better physically and mentally than mere mortals, they can still be affected by worldly things.

Now four of them are officially dead...

Now they were down to six. He hoped that Kiba and Ten-ten were still alive.

"Neji... how's Ten-ten?"

"I'm still looking for her"

"Hinata?"

A rush of the wind disturbed him.

"He's currently reciprocating"

"I see"

Shikamaru hoped that the Angel is still free from her memories. If not. All hell would break lose. And the heavens as well.

Literally.

He sighed. Maybe if they all die, they are going to suffer eternal damnation in hell. Too troublesome. What did they ever do to deserve this?

_Well... this is kind of better than floating around space and waiting for nothing_.

He put down the headset and looked at the hour glass. The sands were drowning the world and it's just a matter of time.

-+-

Author's notes: Woah... that is one long chapter. I hope you all liked it. Read and review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Oh and sorry about the incomplete sentences. I love using them.


	4. Sacrifice

Delos Suicide

-+-

It was devastating

The pure idiocy of fate

How friends became enemies

And enemies became allies

How time turned on you

And life wound upside down

How we all became insane

The insensible realities

Of Inevitable truth

-+-

Author's note: Wah, we're almost at the end of the story. I thought five chapters was enough but well, never mind with that... I'm going to go over chapters one to three again later then... type in chapter five afterwards. Review replies are down there also the continuation of the author's notes... well. Either way. Enjoy reading.

-+-

**Last Chapter:**

"Neji... how's Ten-ten?"

"I'm still looking for her"

"Hinata?"

A rush of the wind disturbed him.

"He's currently reciprocating"

"I see"

Shikamaru hoped that the Angel is still free from her memories. If not. All hell would break lose. And the heavens as well.

Literally.

He sighed. Maybe if they all die, they are going to suffer eternal damnation in hell. Too troublesome. What did they ever do to deserve this?

_Well... this is kind of better than floating around space and waiting for nothing_.

He put down the headset and looked at the hour glass. The sands were drowning the world and it's just a matter of time.

-+-

**Sacrifice**

-+-

The gates were almost breeched. Those pure in spirit could have seen it already. It was there even though it wasn't. There were cracks, in the sky, in the earth. The gates were slowly opening. Mother nature seemed upset as well since there had been constant rain and snow. She was weeping for the world. She knew that she would be damned and she was getting a little bit bitchy for it.

Sakura watched with keen interest as the wind flowed from her hand towards the other. She was looking at the ceiling.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

The boy who she had only met days ago... She had tons of memories of the boy and she knew they really shared something of great importance. Seeing him only brought pain to her heart and she didn't know why as well. She didn't know why her head ached whenever she saw him approaching her and she didn't know why every touch from his hand seemed to permanently burn her skin.

_Sasuke_

But. But. She told herself, even through all the pain, she still wanted to get close to him. Those eyes that you could get mesmerized in forever... Those lips that could have been sculpted by the Gods, spurring an innocent melody from the angels but with malice she surmised, could match the devil's incineration. That very face.

_Sasuke-kun_

It was so familiar. It was as if she knew him all along but didn't at the same time. It hurt her that she couldn't remember everything. She didn't know if it was lies that he fed her... just to make her suddenly trust him.

She gripped the sheets and stood up from the bed.

She already trusted him enough... Wasn't _that_ **enough**? But maybe those were really _real_ memories. How else could she explain the numerous feelings that fluttered inside her chest every now and then, most especially that growing familiarity that would only be acquired if you really knew someone so much because you spent time with him and it puzzled her.

She shook her head.

It was not enough... She still wanted answers...

She didn't notice that she was already flying... not even the marks that silently glowed on her body. She was out of the beautiful paradise of Eden within that passing minute. Passing the horrifyingly grotesque corridors and biting back a scream every now and then.

_Sasuke_.

She was already tired. She was getting confused and was starting to develop this point of insanity. Catharsis- It wasn't a nice feeling.

-+-

"Shikamaru... Neji here. I found her"

Shikamaru sighed and brought both of his hands trying to piece out the limited information that he had. Awhile ago, he came across a disturbing message while illegally crossing the bridge. It was part of the contract that the gates would not start opening unless things got out of hand. How the hell would hell and heaven know that things were out of hand if they didn't report any single thing to them, they were after all, not only guardians but messengers as well.

So, he could come up with several conclusions, but one thing remains. He knew that nobody could contact the higher ups without his permission so he concluded that the higher ups knew it because maybe, they are directly supervising the world or they had methods of knowing it.

So they had methods of knowing what was going to happen. It was also part of the contract that they were not going to interfere. They did not interfere in the past operation but why the hell is he having a feeling that sooner or later someone would be visiting them.

He recalled that the contract is law and breaking it is punishable by death.

He didn't know the rules to be played but a contract is a contract. He searched the black book for the record of what contract number was signed over to them. He reread the statement which led him to doubt the current situation and illegally cross the bridge. What he saw pretty fucked him up.

-+-

The assassin...

He already knew her from many names but one thing held them all together, she was an assassin. Tenten. Maybe she changed, maybe she didn't but he was going to find out.

The Angels were angry and the demons were trying to find a way to breech the gate. He only knew that much and he had to accomplish this mission fast. Sunrise was steadily approaching.

There she was.

She didn't see him nor feel him but she knew somebody was there by instinct, but maybe she was paranoid. She didn't know. Never mind it, she told herself. Her target was a fellow assassin like herself, who was currently pursuing her own target, a business man that broke off a deal with the Yakuza she was working for.

She didn't get in the details of why and all the bullshit. It didn't matter. A target was a target, even it was because the target had a debt or was simply innocent, she didn't care. As long as there was money and yes holy money again, she was on it. No questions were asked.

The target stopped and hid behind the shadows. A cute trick that she herself perfected at an early age...

She decided to watch how this amateur worked. The Business man was near her grasp right now. Just one more. Snap.

She was on the run. The guests shushed up and police went barging in the illegal party. Women and men grabbed their bags or anything that they could still grab and hurriedly went for the doors. Too bad the government only sent in three police men, and she guessed, they were pretty new. Didn't they know firing weapons only brought more disorder?

Touchy, but she didn't find time to lecture the newb. She had to go for her target and fast, she was escaping through one of the windows.

She chased her like a cat who wanted to play with her prey, the mouse. The tiny mouse squeaked when she pounced on it. Gave a little fight but started to quiet down when it knew it was over.

It was over alright.

"I'm sorry"

She said sincerely. But she had to do this. She had a reputation. She had an empire to run when the old goons whom she called father and mother dies. She coiled a chain around the neck of the girl and snapped the neck.

_Like the way she snapped the neck of her target_.

Well, she didn't find any irony in dying by the same technique that she was using. She will die. Everyone's going to die anyway so they were just there to make it a little bit sooner.

She swung back the chain to her hand and sighed. It was an easy day but she was still tired.

She told herself. What a boring life she held.

Then she heard somebody clapping.

"Impressive"

Her eyes looked from left to right. Behind her?. No. She looked up above. What she saw made the eyeballs on her socket pop out.

_Who the fuck are you?_

Coffee brown hair flowing eternally with white eyes, glasslike feathery wings, a black dress... _Is he a gay_? He looked pretty familiar.

"Are you an angel?"

He shook his head and landed in front of her.

"Have you ever wondered why you can do things that are extraordinary Tenten?"

Her jaw dropped then she began to digest the information. She kind of forgot that the special specie in front of her could also speak and wait. He knew her name.

"Wait. How the hell do you know my-"

"Tenten. The assassin. The mistress of death. The executioner. The Yakuza princess-"

He smiled suggestively. She just stared back dumbly and when she was about to retort again, he cut her off. _Again._

"Everyone knows about you. Once you ask the right people or search the net. There's always a lead and you're not the type to be undercover"

He gave her a decent list of her mistakes for the whole day she spent on this mission. Like for instance, eating ice cream not noticing that her target had fled away, or maybe helping a toddler reach his balloon while a needle almost passed her head, and others...

"ARGH! Yah! I know that! I could be clumsy sometimes but you don't have to shove it on my face! _Cocky bastard_"

He stared at her long and hard and reevaluated her. She was not as notorious as they were talking about. She still had a _lot_ of flaws.

And she is pretty much the same, he noted.

He avoided a huge sword aimed for his head. He deflected it with his hand.

"Nobody withstood that attack."

He gave her a smirk, then a glare that made her knees go weak. Then he looked up and noticed the huge crack in the sky.

"You are not who you think you are"

He tried to summarize everything in four freaky sentences.

"You are part of the guardians like me and you will understand everything when you have your memories back. You are not a human being and you are a reincarnate. If we complete this mission we will have sanctuary in heaven, if not in hell and last but not the least. You're coming with me"

She stood there speechless for some time and stared at him like he was some alien life form... which he was because he told her himself. She started laughing like crazy and Neji only had raised eyebrows.

"This... This is a prank right? I mean I don't recall a fucking life before and I am as hell no stupid reincarnate. I am Tenten. Heir to the third largest Yakuza group. You are just some stupid imagination that my stupid mind conjured while maybe I got drunk and certainly I am not coming with any stranger especially you... You white-eyed freak! I'll wipe off that smirk off your face-"

Neji's eyebrows twitched. Why can't they all just come peacefully and silently like some devotee Christian sister would do? The sisters would have readily obeyed everything that they told them. Would have bathed naked for a cleansing ritual and all you have to do is tell them it's the will of God. Well... they are a rarity nowadays. He recalled that the Uzumaki brat did pretty much well and all they had to do was promise him ramen.

He would do this the hard way instead. A hand found itself on top of her head as he forced out all her memories from the great black book.

He summoned it while she wasn't looking busy ranting. The big black book was a book where they kept the guardian's memories. It had more than a billion pages with microscopic words. It was pretty nice.

"What the fuck are you doi-"

She was on all fours a few seconds after.

Ten seconds had passed and a million pages were emptied and transferred to her.

Big fat tears were seen from her freaked out face.

It was always not fair when you got a wake up call from the higher authorities telling you that you are a different person and the world is in your hands kind of thing. He wouldn't have agreed in the first place to wake up the other guardians, it's just that they didn't expect it this fast.

Five days had already passed and the merging of the worlds is already a step above them. They need more power. They needed more men.

She fainted even if the process wasn't over. Who wouldn't? The same thing happened to him when Shikamaru did it to him.

He carried her bridal style and opened his headset and told the others, everyone in the vicinity would have heard it.

"Shikamaru. I have Tenten. Where are the others?"

A long pause.

"Shikamaru?"

He went telepathic.

He heard a billion thoughts when he tried to search for him then there was silence.

"Please. Don't enter my mind again."

Neji sighed.

"Sorry"

There was a pause and then the voice continued, this time through the headset.

"Naruto is missing. Ino and Lee are dead. Hinata and Kiba are already here with me but... I'd leave the team to you. Get away from here. The contract is over. We failed the mission. The angel has the memories and the archangel is headed here on earth."

From the tone of his voice, he knew he wasn't joking. Neji's heart, if he still had a heart, sank.

"I'll do my best"

"This world is pretty fucked up. I don't care about the Apocalypse. I just found out that there's no heaven waiting for us, the contract was directly signed to hell. Your best chance is to mix up the angel and demon's blood and then drink it. Contact Sakura or Sasuke and make a truce with them, tell them we're on their side. I don't want anybody else to die... I know it's wrong to put all the weight on you but... take care of them"

It sounded like Shikamaru was going to die. Then it clicked.

"SHIKAMARU!"

He tried to surf again but there wasn't much time. The archangel. Their angel counterparts...

He wanted to commit suicide already but he wasn't that low. _It was low enough that he contemplated about it_. Hyuuga Neji still had a lot of pride. With that, he fled and told Hinata, Naruto _he knew he was there somewhere_, and Kiba that they were going to meet at the church. A small half a mile from where he was.

_Shikamaru_

-+-

She was walking now... she somehow managed to see herself floating in front of a mirror and fainted.

Nope. It wasn't exactly like that. but sort of.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH"

Sometimes we should wonder if Sakura really had brains when she noticed the room next to her room was full of messy inscriptions of unearthly gore and violence. She proceeded to the next room.

"Sasuke"

Sakura wanted answers. NOW.

It didn't help her one bit when she went through the hallways with paintings brutally slashed up and blood messing up the walls. She wanted to avoid the icky fluid that splattered down the floor but her long Kimono got soaked anyways. Every hallway had its own surprise and own story. Her former room, the beautiful paradise of Eden, was probably just an illusion. _A very special illusion_. It was the only decent room in the whole building.

Building because the house was larger than her mansion, it was like a maze and a museum. How big is it anyways?

She wondered why she was brought there and what the hell was so special about her anyways? And why the hell did he find time to make all this rooms for the freaky sake of gawd knows what?

Maybe just for the fun of it, she told herself. Maybe he was enjoying every scream that she had, especially when she had to cross over the hallway full of dead bodies.

She gulped. Bit her lip. Looked left to right. Paced hurriedly and started to scream like a banshee.

She really wondered if Sasuke wanted her to lose her sanity.

"SASUKE!!!"

She opened the next door and did not notice the empty space that awaited her.

She fell down.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. No. No way._

_TASUKETTE_

Another rush of wind splashed on her falling body...

Sakura opened her eyes.

"Is this heaven?"

Everything was white at first then she found a small wooden clock on her hand. It fastened itself on her right wrist and became a watch.

She noticed that almost everything around her froze. In a weird and eerie way, she liked it.

She looked up and saw the tower clock in the middle of the city. She also noticed the open door in one of the roman numerals. IV to be precise. She laughed a bit and sighed. How was she going to get out of this mess again? Maybe she had to concentrate.

She took an experimental step and decided to test her newly found ability.

She painted her surroundings which was dark gray a little moment ago to blue and white. Made the flowers bloom. Colored the birds in rainbow and made everything nice and fluffy.

She squealed delightfully and moved objects around then got bored. Once she was satisfied, she willed herself to go back up. She floated easily and grinned when she got a hang of it. Then as if all energy got sucked from her, the sky and everything else returned from what they used to be, she was readily falling down again and a blinding force of gravity consumed her. Another pain, entered her, it was as if somebody was wrenching her heart free, that she had the utmost difficulty in breathing.

She overdid it. She wanted to curse herself but sleep was taking its toll.

_Why am I always falling?_

"Because you're a klutz"

Somebody saved her before she reached the ground and placed her back on her room.

Curiosity killed the cat.

Sakura never got her answers.

Moments passed.

Sasuke sighed.

-+-

"Why?"

A soft yet strong, innocent yet firm voice said with repeating echoes. The windows cracked because of the mass of the winds and the sky thundered with dark and light colors. An angelic figure descended from the heavens down to meet one lone stubborn not so earthly creature.

"I'm sorry that I could not complete the mission in the given amount of time. You have given us the power to accomplish it, the two reincarnations that brought us time to correct our mistakes. You have been a very good host. We guardians-"

He was ignored by the being, an irritated snarl soon followed. A blinding light surrounded it. Shikamaru had to shield his eyes because of the pressure; he had this inclination that he might get blinded if he continues openly staring at it.

"**WHY!?!?!**"

A blast of wind cut through the place and obliterated everything from a meter radius. He felt his ears would have popped if he didn't cover it. He suppressed a scream when the light cut through his hand and left a circular hole, and suppressed another when a gash of wind cut his other arm. He kept his mouth shut instead. His hair broke off from the tie it had and it went with the wind slicing up to his face here and there. The front of his black shirt tore open and his skin simply melted because of the heat. Blood steadily pooled at his feet and Shikamaru told himself-

It was said that angels never do harm to the children of God. He knew that they would not and they are not allowed to rebel against him because such an act is punishable by being condemned to a life of a mortal. So he told himself. This is nothing.

_This is nothing_

A frustrated scream resounded all through out and he knew he was not allowed to move in the presence of the archangel of heaven so he stayed put and prayed that they spare him, his petty life although as worthless as it is. Spare it. He watched in macabre horror as seconds ticked by the slowly forming white from his hands. He encountered a difficulty in breathing as a shaking hand prevented him from slumping forward. With his last mangled breath he collapsed. Will alone cannot support an already broken body.

It wasn't like him to gamble with a fifty-fifty chance. He knew he was just a pawn and when it was his time, it is his time. He lived for more than five millenniums. It was troublesome and boring, all the others dying but him living the life of an immortal because he got chosen as the leader, and he couldn't say no to the seductive proposition. He was like a fly which fell in love with the candle's light and pretty much died. Except right now, he didn't care about his life anyways. He wanted to retire. He wasn't an immortal. He will die.

A second before his death, time stopped as he counted it would, the curious face of the archangel looking at the not so intact body before him.

"Nara Shikamaru"

It was the voice of a child, his malfunctioning brain told him.

"You will?"

It asked innocently. The white silver fluffy wings enclosing all around them two. With his still working eye that was quite bloody, he took a glimpse of the archangel. It had flowing silver hair with ribbons that tied it together loosely. It looked like a boy as well as a girl, he saw the dress, and her figure. Definitely a she... She had no irises but she looked human at most. She had a body that any man would have wanted for his bed and this innocence... feigned innocence...

It decided to prolong his suffering by softly caressing his face. Her hands stung and burned his skin so bad that it melted. If only his vocal chord was still intact he could have been screaming. Tears fell from his eyes because of all the pain.

"You"

The being stated with fondness... It started poking him on the face leaving holes but his consciousness would not allow him to faint and vaguely, he knew that he had little to no blood in his body left why was he still alive again? Oh... because time stopped.

She smiled pleasantly and shook her head. She held out her right hand and closed her eyes. Suddenly a five pointed star appeared on it with scrolling names of people he didn't even know existed. The lights mesmerized him and dulled everything else.

"We gave you a chance"

A glowing white plane appeared beneath the star which condensed to the tip of her pointing finger and she began writing a name.

"You failed your mission twice"

Half the plane was full with words and suddenly time started moving again. The pain increased. The world started to fade. Fade...

"Shikamaru. Half of you will be condemned in hell for eternal damnation"

She gave him a small smile and the other hand that rested painfully on his face, plunged to grab his brain.

"Half will be devoured by me"

A white misty appearance floated around the archangel's hands and once it was collected in a sphere, the body of Nara Shikamaru lay lifeless.

"Your body will bring food to the earth"

She beamed as she played with the precious soul of the boy that once occupied the lifeless body.

"Your blood will be the bridge connecting gaia and this filth... and"

She cut the mist like gelatin and gave the half to the plane which scorched with the black flames of hell. _A contract has been fulfilled._

... She licked her lips in anticipation. She stared at the soul at her hands and wandered what would happen if he joined her. They would be together. The one she gave life to...

"NO!"

Hinata never screamed in her whole life before. Not like that. But Shikamaru had become a very precious friend. She hated the archangel. She hated every ounce of her.

"Leave him alone"

The angel gave a dry laugh.

"But he is suffering. I want to relieve his pain"

Hinata shook her head. She really detested the archangels. They promised her a life she didn't even want. And now she was just about to eat from the soul of Shikamaru.

She summoned a scroll and a rod appeared beneath her feet. Her wings started to freeze and from then on, bones started to stick out. Her lavender eyes grew whiter and the scroll started to open.

"Pretty little mortal, you cannot kill an archangel"

She shook her head.

"Yes we can. We will kill you"

"We?"

Several circles appeared beneath her feet and moved, then out of nowhere Neji, Kiba, Naruto and Tenten got the archangel surrounded with a star formation.

"Penta Delos"

The first step was to imprison her with the shackles of hell, originally meant for Sasuke.

She will become a mortal but not for long.

"Hear me. The holy God. We give you a contract. For the five guardians they have chosen. This angel has broken the law. It wants to eat the suffering soul. It has broken your word. We will kill her for you but we will drink of its blood. To make sure it does not live. Give her the punishment. She has not followed the rules. Give her punishment. She shall not live. _Tsumi no Batsu_. She will die by your permission"

The Archangel started laughing. Who are they to appeal to the God. She tried to break free from the shackles while she still had time, flashing her holy light but she noticed it was not working and she was already bleeding. Her irisless eyes widened. She got furious and pulled at the chains but even if sweat was pulling over the five guardian's faces. No one budged.

She started to counter the spell.

"God. I ask for forgiveness. Do not send me the eternal punishment. I have served you. I am an archangel. Why should you listen to mere mortals like them? They are lying-"

_Lying? What was happening in heaven? Why can archangels speak of the word lie?_

"I was sent by the order of fulfilling their contract. I am INNOCENT. Do not do this to me my _father_"

Father. It was even trying to imitate a mortal. What the hell was happening in heaven? A liberal group arising? An archangel searching for excuses of its unjustly actions?

"Delos. The contract has been signed"

All five of them grinned and put their hands on the floor. The shackles pulled her directly towards the ground and opened the gate of hell. The black fire was consumed everything in its path and devils of many kinds started tearing the Angel apart.

They could hear the screams and appreciative laughter coming from the crack.

They looked at how the Angel was doing but suddenly one of them collapsed and the gate closed. The other archangels would know of what happened and soon the gates would be fully opened and well, they don't have time to worry for that.

"Somebody find a suitable body for Shikamaru."

-+-

And so, we have learned a few lessons. That Sakura is not a cat and the guardians are pretty blind and that everyone will do anything to survive and the best moral lessons is to fuck life before it fucks you.

-+-

Broken beyond repair

A doll unfit for a stare

For the life that I had

For the life that I took

And I fell. I fell.

Why didn't you catch me?

DEAF when I was SCREAMING?

Yet love you I did.

Held you through the rain

And now what is this?

There are empty tears

Flowing and Drifting

By the stained glass window

-+-

TBC

Author's notes:

All the poems are mine. I love that last one there, an excerpt from a longer poem which I could hardly recall... soooo.

Wah! Sorry for the late update. Flashbacks of what happened in between the time skips could probably be found in the next chapter. I really didn't have time to go over this so hehehe. There are new terms introduced to this chappie but I think the meanings are pretty clear already but you still need to read the next chapter to understand this and that.

The bridge of Gaia is the same bridge that Shikamaru is referring to although there are a lot of bridges as well but technically, it's a passageway for accessing two realms. There is another realm which is the realm of hell, where the demons are from and I know that all of you know that the five pointed star is a very special symbol in terms of religion. I couldn't help using it.

Back to the realms, or planes as some would refer to it, there are different planes and different worlds. This world is another world with the same plane of heaven and hell. There are still more worlds out there that are being governed by the almighty god and the over all guardians are simply the ones from heaven and hell, the angels and the devils. I hope that clears something out. I might say something here that might ruin the next chapter so. XD

Thanks for the lovely reviews. Here are the replies

Shy Faery89 – Thanks. Don't worry, by the end of the fic, hopefully everything would be clear if not clearer.

Punkgurl – The rest of the story is rated T so... hmmn. I'm going to make a voting thingy.

S2-Sakura-S2 – Thanks. Will update ASAP

Kattylin – Thanks for the review.

Star-seer – Wah. Here's the update.

Naash – Think so? I'm flattered thank you I love angst.

Itchinhi – He will become a bit more sadistic in the later chapters.

**Another thing. Should I make the rating higher?**


	5. Miserable Creatures

Delos Suicide

-+-

The numbness inside

The painful screams

The caricatures of insanity

Horrid laughs and haunting eyes

Disbelief and miserable cruelties

Amidst the chaos and all humanity

The broken ties

Unfulfilled needs

The Heavens Lied

-+-

Author's notes: Sowie for the delay… for those who have been waiting… here's the chappie four… now it's finally FINALLY finished... you should read it again if I were you. Review replies are down there. Bai bai. Dedicated to both Naash and Sapphire-Serenity. Thanks for the review XD. Feel free to PM me or review so I can answer your questions if you ever have one. Hmnn, it would be good to listen to one of beethoven's compositions while you're reading this. Moonlight sonata would do XD

-+-

"Delos. The contract has been signed"

All five of them grinned and put their hands on the floor. The shackles pulled her directly towards the ground and opened the gate of hell. The black fire was consumed everything in its path and devils of many kinds started tearing the Angel apart.

They could hear the screams and appreciative laughter coming from the crack.

They looked at how the Angel was doing but suddenly one of them collapsed and the gate closed. The other archangels would know of what happened and soon the gates would be fully opened and well, they don't have time to worry for that.

"Somebody find a suitable body for Shikamaru."

-+-

**Chapter 4**

**Miserable Creatures**

-+-

"So… the idiots finally noticed it huh? This is going to be fun-"

"What's going to be fun?"

"This is none of your concern"

Sasuke snarled

"Oh... but it **is**!!!"

"Laquetriece"

He warned.

"Sasuke-kun?"

She imitated Sakura's voice. His eyebrows wordlessly twitched.

"Demon… go away from my sight!"

Sasuke glared at her. His mother. The one who tries to imitate her so much but always _miserably_ fails.

"But you're too cute Sasuke-kun!"

He looked away, obviously not at ease with the situation.

"Do you want me to exterminate you?"

Laquetriece laughed, her black wings going around him rubbing against his cheek. She tried to make another move and extended her hands to touch him but Sasuke slapped it away. The demon flinched. She shape shifted into a sultry young lady with black flowing hair in a maid's outfit. Teasing him.

_ARRRRGGHHH_

When this still didn't work on our young sulking Uchiha, she pouted and promised that one day, she would be able to kill him, someday. _Someday he would like her_. Someday?

_Kikoeru?_

A hand suddenly grabbed him and he fell to the bed, two arms around him, a head buried on the crook of his neck and legs entwined with his. His eyes widened for a bit when Sakura started to cuddle against him.

Laquetriece laughed and winked at him. Sasuke's eyes shifted to Laquetriece but she already disappeared in a black whirl.

He always wondered why she was helping him. An archangel of hell. They were supposed to be working against him.

"TEDDY!"

Sakura squealed for a second then shushed down and mumbled a few more indiscernible words tightened her hold on Sasuke. Sasuke suppressed a smile and opted for a smirk. She inhaled his scent and sighed. After a few more seconds Sasuke tried prying himself off her. He gave up after two whole minutes of struggling. He remembered a similar incident from before.

**Flashback**

"... You... can sleep next to me... but... I have the tendency to..."

She coughed...

"Nandemo nai"

**End of Flashback**

Well, he couldn't help it. Knowing that nothing else would wake her up, he entered her mind. What he saw somewhat disturbed him. He never realized that Sakura had so much memories... It was like looking at a big gallery of locked up doors and in the midst of it all, there was a temple and inside it Sakura was surrounded by her stuff toys, playing with them. People, puppets, dancing around and playing tea party. She was happy.

Was she happy?

He blew onto the wind and whispered her name. The scenery changed... the calm façade got lost in a sea of nothingness while a distorted world showed. There was one sealed up coffin in the middle of the whole thing. A Sakura tree grew together with it, the roots were implanted on it. Screams filled the entire place. He didn't like it.

_Sakura_

Her eyes fluttered open at the mere mention of her name. She smiled when he saw his face. _Sasuke kun... Eh?_ Her eyes wandered down, up, down, up... up - and blinked a couple of times. They widened and a cherry pink blush started to form on her face. Her innocent green eyes looked back at his obsidian orbs and their entwined bodies once again. She quickly detached herself off him and looked away. Sasuke gave a small laugh and Sakura flushed even more.

"Hidoi!"

She muttered under her breath. Her orbs momentarily stole a glance from him and she abruptly stood up but a headache pounced on her forehead and she went back down to the bed. Sasuke's eyes crinkled with worry that vanished as soon as it came. "You should rest for a bit, your body hasn't recovered yet"

"No... NO. I'm fine"

He pushed her back down again, him hovering above her with stern eyes and Sakura could only push herself deeper... He was met by silence. He stood up from the bed but he found something holding the hem of his yukata.

"Matte..."

"Nani?"

He asked again.

"Gomen…"

He shook his head.

"Aa"

"Ano sa… I want to ask you something _Sasuke-kun_"

-+-

Hinata wiped her lips again and again. She hated the Angel's blood! It didn't taste as nice as they all told them. It seemed as if it tried to alter something in her body but she wondered why she was the only one who was feeling it. Or maybe it was really just her, because she didn't like the idea in the first place.

She tried to do something else so she could take off her mind form that fact that she just did something stupid. Her mind willed to summon the second book.

"Let's scan the book for a suitable person"

Neji nodded.

Tenten studied him with mild curiosity. She stared back at her hands and her clothes. They were so different. She was different. Just a few hours ago, she had a definite life. She had a definite future. Right now, she was indefinite.

She recalled all the memories that she had, the first time she was able to throw darts and even her first time to kill a person with no evident remorse. She recalled the face of her parents, and her other former lives. Her mind flashed back to the time _before_ when there was the three of them. There was Neji, Lee and her.

They were happy. There were times that she was sad as well but...

She flexed her hands and whirled the energy around her.

She couldn't understand what was real and what was not but given everything that had happened as of late, it seemed that everything was possible. It was the kind of feeling that you have when you wake up from a dream. _Only to find out that you're in another dream_…

She was getting curious of what the hell were all the people doing here. She still couldn't recall much of her guardian memories before, it seemed that the black book cannot hold all her memories and her second life memories were lost during the process, along with it, the important part of being able to use the most basic types of equipment given to them…

"What are you doing?"

She suddenly asked out of curiosity. Neji faced her and taught her how it was done.

"This book is the white book. It is a list of all the living people in this world, it has records of people, their time of death and what is the cause of it. To use it, you have to put your hand over it and concentrate inside your head… to summon it, you imagine the book itself and think of the contents that are probably in it"

"Mitsuketa. I found one"

Hinata told them in a shushed voice. She was biting her lip and it was starting to have a bruise. She was too engrossed with what she was doing that she didn't mind him.

"Hinata-sama…"

Neji reprimanded her. It went unheeded.

"We have Kou Amane. Tomorrow, he'll die because of a car accident. He somehow fits the general description of Shikamaru. If you don't like him, there's Tatsuki, an orphan, no home a total nobody, no one will miss him"

Neji thought for a while.

"Tatsuki then"

Hinata nodded. She proceeded to wake everyone else who was sleeping. Naruto and Kiba mainly... Naruto was quite easy to wake demo, Kiba...

"Kiba-kun"

She nudged Kiba awake. His eyes opened and she looked at them as if he was still dreaming. Hinata slapped him.

"Ouch! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"It's time to go"

Neji noted the behavior of his cousin. Even she was getting agitated with the opening of the gates.

They should hurry up and do the ritual. They needed Shikamaru's keys.

-+-

"You mean to tell me that you don't know how to restore my memories?"

Sasuke nodded, he still marveled at the fact at how Sakura took the things he said calmly. She had a thoughtful expression on her face.

_She can hide her emotions._

"Is it possible for us to give other people different memories as well?"

Reluctantly, Sasuke, knowing the full consequences of his answer gave her a "yes"

"Then, it's also possible that what I saw back then was just a plain… _lie_ right?"

"Maybe," he added silently

"Was it a lie?"

Sakura blew on the wind and a small whirlpool appeared at her room, droplets surrounding them both, she stared at those distractedly as she tried to comprehend what he was telling her. _Why_. A petal flew to her hand and she stared fondly at it.

"What did you feel?"

Sasuke waited.

"It felt real. What you told me. I knew you before right…?"

Her thoughts were speaking out loud. In her mind, a sculpted image of his face formed. Her eyes opened once again and she asked another question.

"Are there other people asides from us?"

"No"

"Why?"

"We're the only ones"

She brought her shaking hands together to calm herself.

"Why are we like this?"

Sasuke tried to be truthful.

"I don't know"

She studied his face. It didn't show any emotion. He wasn't lying.

"Usotsuki"

But she still said it. Sasuke was caught off guard.

"Why did you say that?"

"Because I felt like saying it"

…

"What have I done to deserve this?"

…

"Why aren't you answering me?"

"It's difficult to understand"

"Why… because… Sakura-chan won't believe what you say?"

Another long pause.

"Yes"

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you"

Seeing that they're going nowhere, Sakura harrumphed and faced the opposite direction. She thought of another question.

"Why can we control time, space…"

He laughed.

"We are _gods_. Can't you understand that?"

Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"We made a deal once, his human name is Aphelion. The guardian of time. He gave us another chance to live-"

"If that's the only reason, why are we so different from everyone else? We could have just lived normally right? Why do we have these…"

Multi-colored lights filled the room.

…

"I honestly don't know… but I'm going to use this power to bring us back to where we originally were"

"Why?"

"Because this world, isn't meant for us"

Sakura thought for a bit.

"But… that's difficult right? Trying to change the world…"

Sasuke remained stoic and mildly asked her

"Have you grown attached to this world?"

"This world?"

She said as if in wonder. A flash of her mother and father's faces entered her mind. They were blurred and she panicked.

"Why did you kill everyone else?"

Sakura suddenly remembered now. Sasuke… He killed her two friends. He killed her parents.

"Because, they don't deserve to live"

She promised to him that she would understand everything that he said but his reasons don't make sense.

"Why?"

"_Have you forgotten?_"

_It was a story of a little girl_

"_Why did you kill my parents…_"

_Who didn't have a happy ending_

Sasuke's eyes hid behind his bangs. Sakura got scared. Involuntarily flashbacks of unwanted memories resurfaced to her head.

_With angry tears and silent screams_

"They deserve to be killed"

_Screams of despair_

"_I want you to lock her up. She can't cause any more damage than she already did"_

_Silent swearing_

"_Otou-san! Otou-san! I don't want this. I'm getting scared!"_

_Unforgotten promises_

TEARS

_They were meant to be broken_

"They didn't want you"

_The loss. The heartache. The pain_

SCREAMS

_Hear her. Hear her. Please._

"_She's a… wonderful child. Take care of her"_

_**HEAR ME**_

"Handed down to another family without any argument"

_Silent screams and raking nails_

"… _KILL ME! KILL ME NOW_"

_Now and forever - it will never end_

"To the point where you even wanted to commit suicide…"

_The thoughts of Heaven and earth and hell_

"_Why… are the people around me… dying?"_

_Poisoned lilies of chastise divine_

"**YAMETTE!**"

_the screams the screams the screams the screams_

"To the point that you hated your own existence"

_Pledges of Insanity_

"_Sakura. You should always act proud at all times. Your image is our image. Set an example for the other students"_

_Insanity_

"_Hai."_

_Death_

"_Keep your grades high"_

_Betrayal_

"_Haiii."_

_The irony_

"_Always smile"_

_The heartache_

_She smiled._

_Numbness_

"_Haiiii"_

_INSIDE_

"_Remember that you're a Haruno"_

_And they laughed_

"_Hai"_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Pause. Her father was combing her hair in front of the mirror. He was smiling._

_The love. Love. Love. Where?_

"_Do you love me father?"_

_Miles and miles away_

_Consequently, her mother entered the room. There was no change in their facial expressions even if they heard her speak those words. It was as if nothing. Nothing. Nothingness… Their faceless bodies hugging her. She wondered if it was love._

_The tears will carry on_

"-Became a doll to fit their own needs"

Maybe fade away

_I am alone. All these people_

_And the darkness will turn to light_

_They laugh._

_The stars will start shining bright_

_They smile._

_Everything goes around_

_They pretend._

_Or maybe it doesn't_

_They pretend to be my friends._

_How utterly_

_They are miserable._

_Miserable_

_I… need…_

_Miserable_

A slap reverberated throughout the room.

**MISERABLE**

Sasuke's eyes widened, an ironic smile lodged onto his face while he rubbed the sore spot. Inside, his mind was in chaos.

_Why did he have to go that far?_

_Did he really enjoy seeing her suffer?_

_Was he really addicted to those tears?_

He reached out to wipe the tears away but a hand slapped him off.

"_Usotsuki._ USOTSUKI! You… you played with me. You're just playing with me like everyone else... **Daikirai!** I'm going to leave this place"

She didn't know what urged her to say those words, it was just because... _he was being so insensitive. HE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HER_. Alone... zutto zutto.

"_Sakura_"

She faced him while she tried to wipe the still flowing tears. Even though she was still clueless, she finally understood that staying in this place with him was more miserable than knowing nothing.

She was always alone. Hehe. Yes... Why... Why was she so suddenly happy for finding someone like her? What would that change if there were more miserable people in the world?

In a misty voice she said, "Leave me alone".

_I'll… look for the truth myself… Somebody should be able to answer my questions… and it's not you_.

Her voice faded as well as her body.

Sasuke cursed.

-+-

"Why is he like this?"

…

_I don't like this... I really don't like this_

They stared at the multiple markings surrounding the body of Shikamaru. He had irisless eyes and twitching fingers. His guardian clothes were half torn, half of him was unidentifiable.

They extracted the soul of the poor stranger as told and made him a vessel of Shikamaru's. After the horrible process, it was quite obvious that something was wrong. His form was screaming that something was wrong.

A lone black eye appeared. It was hollow looking. There was no sign that his soul was even reattached to the body. They did the correct process but they can't help but wonder why. WHY?

Mist formed around the body and he started shouting, groaning, whimpering…

"Shikamaru! Oi… Shikamaru, say something!"

Hinata looked away. Tenten grabbed Neji's hand and squeezed it real tight.

"Shikamaru!"

"Just wait"

Neji said confidently, it was still alright, three hours, it still hadn't been three hours, Shikamaru would still be alright.

Five minutes passed and the body still lay lifeless.

-

-

-

-

-

Ten minutes. The screams weren't stopping.

-

-

-

-

-

Neji… was frowning…

-

-

-

-

-

What... What was happening. Why? Why are they living like this. Why does someone have to suffer?

People. They were always suffering all the time. Kurushi. They were. Not. Humans. They weren't humans. They were far more than that.

Shikamaru.

They lost hope. They didn't even know if a half soul could still make a human complete. What would happen if half of your soul got devoured? That would mean that half your life would also be condemned right? It's part of the rules in the white death book. If a human has too weak of a soul, it dies… If you have a half soul, then you have a weak soul right? If this doesn't go right, then probably, Shikamaru will turn insane. That wouldn't happen. That wouldn't happen. That...

They would doubt the insanity part but the success rate isn't relatively high and to think that they only have an hour left before his half soul deteriorates and descends to hell. _Heaven's gates are closed for them_. Neji weighed the consequences and he just hoped that if there were really miracles, it should happen right now.

Naruto stopped his cheering obviously exhausted… He had a downcast look in his eyes… It _is_ difficult waiting for nothing. There is no cure for cases like this and obviously it all depends on the person and his will to live.

Shikamaru.

_Did he seek for death?_

Why... did he already give up on life?

Hinata clumped her hair in fists as she screamed as well trying to block the sound. She was scared! She didn't want to die. She didn't want to go to hell. She wanted. She just wanted to be happy. She wanted to die but she couldn't.

WHY?

_Miserable Creatures_

"Neji..."

Neji ignored Naruto.

The screaming stopped. A larger, bigger, chilling scream replaced it.

It stopped

-

-

-

Then after a few more seconds. It spoke.

"Why? -am I still alive?"

Croaked rather.

Hinata stopped grabbing her hair, wide eyes that were just so shocked that tears began to collect in them. She ran towards him and the rest of the group followed suit.

The group screamed and celebrated. Shikamaru was suffocated by hugs. Naruto danced around and around, Neji sighed and the whole group had their spirits back. Tears couldn't stop falling down Hinata's flushed cheeks.

"….can't – breathe"

"Gomen gomen. Warui"

Naruto suddenly had a murderous look in his eyes and he promised that he would gladly kill Shikamaru himself if he does another stupid thing. He lectured that he shouldn't play with chances. Before long, plans were being formed and they all knew in their selves that they were back in the game.

-+-

"So. Irena's dead?"

He raised the golden cup to his lips, drank from it.

"How's is she?"

"Safe"

"How's the gate"

"Almost opened"

Solomon's pristine flowing white hair suddenly twirled itself and shot out towards the glass. His eyes followed the movement and languidly closed. Once it opened, it was hollow as if he himself wasn't there. The cup lay forgotten and the red blood flowed down to the floor, it soaked the white carpet and flew to a circular crest in the middle. Soon, his body faded and only left traces of stained feathers.

"Solomon-kun"

Voltaire shook his head and then bowed even if Solomon wasn't there anymore. It was common courtesy for angels like himself.

Now. Now that everything's finally prepared and finished. The gates are being opened. Everyone was kind of happy and they will finally retrieve the girl. Voltaire smiled.

Yes. Everyone is happy.

-+-

Sakura wished she was back at her house, playing with her dolls and living normally. Her hands clenched and unclenched. Life was never normal for her. Everything was out of place. She didn't fit in. Her real parents detested her. Her friends were simply hired people provided by her adoptive parents. The people around her were like marionettes. They didn't deserve to be happy when she was screaming inside. Yes. They didn't deserve it at all… but she tried to tell to herself that this was her problem and there was no need to be mad at the whole world… but

She stopped in front of the mansion of her house. There were several Sakura trees and she was thankful that they still haven't rotten compared to her dream. Sakura opened the big black gates that eerily creaked and she ran fast towards the garden, towards the front gate.

Funny. There were no guards, nor servants.

She noticed that there were footsteps of blood on the front part of the door. The house was quiet. It was too silent. Her mom. She had to see her mother. She called out for her but she was nowhere in the vicinity. She collected her nerves and tried to open the door to the mansion. She wanted to know the truth.

"Okaa-san. I'm home. Doko desu?"

"Okaa-san?"

"Okaa...san"

She opened big mahogany doors, the moment she stared inside, her hands quivered and left their current position. It went numb and she felt a familiar sting on both of her eyes. She covered her eyes because of extreme dislike from what she saw. She found that her knees gave in, and she cursed for the first time in her life. So Sasuke wasn't lying when he had her parents massacred. She didn't know if he intended this, he could have done something to stop this but… maybe she could… another problem was - she wasn't that powerful to revive the dead nor did she have enough experience to switch back the time.

She was... too _weak_.

She laughed and looked back at the torn clothes at the side and the decapitated head of her mother that hung from the grand stairs. A sick smile twitched at her lips while memories that weren't hers flashed to her head.

Her hands reached out for something but she lost the will to even get up again, her hand fell down. The windows shattered along with it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

_Pushed back into the farthest part of her mind_

She gripped her head. A big slash of wind gathered from her hands and it sliced up the walls and tore pictures. The curtains... The chandeliers fell down in one mighty thud. It hurts. She sat there. Tired eyes scanned the room.

_trauma_

_I'm home._

She forced more tears to come out but she found out that she couldn't give any more. MORE. She wanted more tears... She wanted to be lonely, she wanted to be mad and she wanted to prove to her parents that she really did love them, and that she was worthy of that love yet through all this, all she could do was laugh.

No... She...

_Wait… did they love her?_

She laughed at the irony of her current life. It was pointless. All her achievements, all her vows, all her sadness, all the pain, all the sacrifices that she made… just because of him, it was all ruined. He ruined an already broken picture and he crushed them to pieces. He proved his point, that she had another life and she definitely did _not_ have a place in this world.

Sakura also wondered, what type of world would they create? To top all that, she knew that it wasn't possible that nobody wouldn't go against them knowing full well that there's always a higher being that would challenge and question such powers. Even humans themselves should have by now, noticed the mysterious happenings in the world, all the killings… She reasoned with sad sarcasm, - anyways- how would they even notice a difference when everyday, people get killed for several different reasons. Probably, there was even no place for a simple murder in the news. Human life should be given more importance. It was precious.

-

Humans

-

_DAIIKIRAI_

-

She didn't know what to do and she didn't know if she should just accept the fact and follow him… But she had too much of a pride than to admit that she was sorry. She was still mad at him and that wouldn't change any time near the future. Or so she told herself.

She collected herself from the ground and laughed when she slipped because of the blood on the floor, hitting the near-by vase and shattering it.

"Itaii"

She rubbed the sore spot.

-

_Kowai_

-

_Somebody. Tasukette_

-

And after this, where would she go? What would happen? And why was this even happening? So many questions were going on her head that she didn't notice the presence of three children around her. She continued contemplating when a hand reached out to her.

"Why are you alone?"

_Why was she alone... It bounced back and forth. In her head._

-+-

"Shikamaru. What are we going to do?"

Naruto asked, kicking the dirt on the ground again and again, there was nothing to eat and nothing to do while they waited for the eventual _crack of doom_. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Yeah, well, it was going on that direction anyways. Obviously, he wasn't happy about the situation.

Shikamaru continued inspecting his body, he wasn't really that satisfied, and he kept on feeling scorches every now and then. If only his friends weren't that supportive of him, he really would have died a long time ago.

He focused at the task at hand.

"The arch-devils want our souls, The heavens want to kill us. The ones in between are Sasuke and Sakura. They're probably the only people that could help us. We could help them as well… the only reason that we were against them in the first place was because of the contract, now that it's officially broken, we can do whatever we want."

"What would happen if we don't get Sasuke nor Sakura to help us?"

"Then, we have to disband or go on hiding, that way, we can prolong whatever life we still have, I already have a plan. I hope it works."

Neji nodded his head.

Even he was finding the whole thing as _troublesome_. If you can't die then you have to live. What if you're tired of living and you want to die but when you die there's even more suffering… Get the picture? Life was already hell. What more hell can _hell_ bring?

Sasuke watched them with casual eyes. He was still on top of the clock tower. This time he knew he could approach the group, or better yet, they should approach him instead.

Naruto felt the hairs on his back stand up and immediately, in a blink of an eye, azure met crimson. Recognition sparked in a flash.

"_Sasuke_"

Sasuke…

"There's somebody in the vicinity. Sasuke! Look... at the clock tower"

Sure enough, they saw the silhouette of a boy. He was waving at them.

A blank stare replaced the friendly look, he flew towards them, disappeared then reappeared in front of Shikamaru. Then three meters back, floating in thin air…

_So Shikamaru's still alive._

"I told you before Shikamaru, you shouldn't be too trusting with strangers"

Shikamaru tried to stand up, he needed the help of both Tenten and Neji.

"How much did you hear?"

Sasuke paused for a second, his face in that infamous stoic expression of his.

"I heard everything."

Shikamaru smiled.

"Will you accept the offer?"

The wind suddenly blew and the answer was silenced. Sasuke laughed.

"Me? Why should I accept such a stupid offer such as that? Shikamaru, are you really that desperate?" Sasuke stated with his eyebrows raised.

The world was so beautiful.

"Sasuke"

He wanted to crush it

"I wouldn't find any use for weaklings such as you... Tell me, what would I do with you?"

Naruto shook his head. They weren't weak... They were strong... They were strong. Sasuke was underestimating them.

The world was so diverse

"We'll give you an offer that you wouldn't be able to resist"

What kind of offer? Sasuke suppressed his mirth.

"Hn?"

Seriously though, the others thought. The vocabulary of Sasuke _improved_ a lot.

"I have the keys"

Sasuke touched the ground and crossed his arms.

"The gates... are going to open. Why do I need keys?"

He wanted to unite it

"These keys are bypasses. Anyways. We can provide you contracts. They will come in handy later. Only guardians can do that"

The world was a stranger

Sasuke thought for a moment. His eyes narrowed.

"And what are the terms?"

Shikamaru smirked. He looked at his teammates.

He made friends with it

"Protection in exchange for our service"

Sasuke nodded. Silence reigned for a few seconds then he finally walked sluggishly towards them. His eyes softened. He held out his hand towards Shikamaru.

_I won_.

"Deal"

The world was a mess

A pound filled Shikamaru's heart. A sudden scorch was felt on his other half. Hinata's eyes widened.

"_They're here... THEY'RE HERE_"

He cleaned it

"Sakura"

The world was not his

Three, four, seven... They were all around her. The archangels of heaven surrounded her. She was crying. Sasuke's blood raged.

He claimed it.

-+-



-+-

"Who are you?"

Sakura slumped more.

"We're your guardians"

The one at the left spoke with sarcasm.

"Guardians?"

"Sakura-chan. It's been a long time"

In a flash she was there in front of them. A hand poised to strike. The one in the middle grabbed her and brought her down the ground.

"Cool... cool it"

Both her hands were calmly put down. Sakura asked her self, who are these people? She couldn't help but suddenly bump her head on the wall over and over again, she even wondered why it didn't hurt. Why do people always keep popping out of nowhere. They were like mushrooms.

"You. You haven't answered my question. It's rude... don't you know?"

Sakura sulked and looked down.

"Oh yah. You still haven't remembered right? I'm Venrir, this girl on my right is Eliese and the one at my left is Alexandra"

Sakura cocked her head to the side and shook it.

"I don't know you... _leave me alone_"

Venrir looked down on her. She wasn't as pretty as he thought she would still be. She was cocky, spoiled, emotional and selfish. He didn't like her.

Nobody spoke for a while.

"What do you want with me? Why aren't you leaving"

"Gomen ne Sakura-chan but we can't leave"

Venrir suddenly clutched her forehead. Sakura's mouth formed an O. She felt as if her energy was leaving her. Then suddenly, she felt so strong.

"Shiimaaata! We're late... We're supposed to protect her from him but... Ia... Ia da ne! Solomon-sama would get mad at us."

Alexandra's black eyes narrowed. A sinister smile was imprinted on her face.

"So... that means we can hurt her already right?"

Eliese slapped Alexandra's hands away.

"Ie. We're supposed to make sure that she would arrive safe"

Venrir dropped Sakura to the ground. He shook his head.

"She already has the binding marks."

Sakura looked back at her hands. It was similar to the last time when she managed to get a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Apparently she fainted. It was the same markings but somehow, something was different.

"Anyways Sakura-chan... were going to take you back home"

Sakura's heart sank even deeper.

"Home?"

She half whispered, half whimpered.

Venrir nodded his head. His black and silver hair framing his face perfectly, his ordinary clothes suddenly changed into a priestly attire. White fluffy wings erupted from his back.

"Yes. Home"

Sakura's eyes widened. He was an angel? But more importantly... her home.

"I don't have a home"

She tried her best to smile but a frown etched her lips upon the realization. Eliese pushed Venrir away from Sakura. She hugged the girl.

"No. You have one!"

Alexandra shook her head.

Sakura faced Eliese, an ironic smile on her face.

"How. How would you know?"

_I'm trying to sing a song_

"You two, help me chant. I'm opening the portal. Solomon's waiting"

Sakura didn't want to be taken away.

"Yada.. Yada. Who's Solomon. I don't want to go. I don't"

_You know what kind_

Eliese assured her.

"Daijobu Sakura-chan"

"No. I don't want to come with you. I want to stay here"

_A very... very familiar piece_

Sakura flailed her hands. She ran away from the three. Venrir's eyes changed to slits. He smiled at Alexandra.

"Yes sir"

Alexandra licked her lips. Gray wings spread from her back. A black dress suddenly adorned her now. Eliese blocked her way.

"We should let her be. She can come back on her own"

_You can sing with me if you want_

Alexandra slapped Eliese's cheeks

"What is it with you. Always blocking my way. **Always** the right one. _Always _acting so pure, so sisterly. Annoying"

She kicked her away from her path. Eliese looked back at Venrir.

"Solomon only wanted her alive. We won't get in trouble. Alexandra would finish this in no time"

_Sing the greatest song ever made_

He smiled and laid on one of the couches.

_Anyways... if something happens, they'll be blaming her. Crazy bitch._

Sakura used her powers to move the things away but Alexandra was still chasing after her. She thought that they were supposed to protect her. Why. Why did they have to suddenly appear?

Every where she went, there was some force that blocked and electrified her. It was frustrating.

"Tomare"

Alexandra sighed. Sakura clawed into one of the rooms and opened it. She hid under the desk of her father's study room and prayed that she won't come near her.

_Then dance with me_

Alexandra couldn't believe it. Was this brat really the angel? She was so fragile. She brought her hands to her right eye.

"I can see you... do you know that? I can smell you too? Are you scared Sakura-chan"

Sakura covered her ears.

"I'm not listening!"

Alexandra laughed. She was irritated. She wanted to rip the hair of this girl. She wanted to kill her. Kill her.

"Do you know the reason why everybody hates you?"

_Yes. Dear. Dance with me_

She came closer and tapped at the desk. Sakura was screaming obscenities

_Yes. Just go scream like that. How utterly pathetic._

"They hate you because you're so weak. You're so selfish. So pathetic."

She laughed. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Alexandra's feet dangling just a mere centimeter from her face. She shook her head and screamed for her to stop.

"Yes, yes, what a beautiful face Sakura-chan. You know what, I'm starting to like you... I'm joking"

_We will laugh_

Her face dangled upside down. Her hair removed the shade from her eyes. They were so innocent. But the words, her face. Sakura was scared.

Sakura flinched when Alexandra touched her face. It was surprisingly warm yet bitter at the same time.

"No one..."

She licked her lips.

"Nobody ever"

_Together?_

She slowly caressed Sakura's face. A nasty smile spread from her face.

"loved you"

_Kowai. Uso... Uso... They loved me.. My parents loved me. Right. Right?_

She shaked looking for the memories that would prove her point. She was at lost at the books that scattered. She couldn't even remember their faces anymore. Mother. Father.

"You should have been sent to heaven a long time ago, but somehow, you fell in love with Sasuke-kun so the whole process was distorted stupid girl."

Sakura shook her head. She couldn't understand.

"_He's_ waiting for you though. He loves you so much. That's why he's gone for a rebellion just for you. Can't you understand that Sakura-chan?"

No. No. She couldn't understand it. Was that even possible?

Alexandra appeared at her back, whispering words that made her eyes grow wide and her knees tremble.

"Everybody's just using you here. Sasuke's using you. He's been playing with you from the very start. No one loves you here. Sa. Ku. Ra. Chan."

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

She screamed, clutching her head. No. Somebody loved her right?

She reached for her memories, her outstretched hands clawing for something.

Her adoptive parents. They loved her right. Their faces! Where. Where were they? Faceless. They were so.

"No... they loved me... I'm sure"

"Just go back. That would be easier for all of us. Or would you want us to take you by force?"

There were no pauses and she was forced to take all their words in one huge slap on the face.

"You already have your wish granted. You became a human but you're pretty messed up right now... One of Solomon's mistakes, he's too soft on you"

_I don't know Solomon_

"Come on, he wants you out here before the war happens"

_Another worthless war_

Their smiles... feigned smiles... She suddenly wanted to see red, spilling down. Sakura wanted to disappear. To disappear on her very little sanctuary. With her friends.

"... shi"

Her hands twitched. They

Then suddenly, she started laughing. Her shoulders moving up and down. A crazed look appeared. She started flexing her hands, silver circular bracelets that had weird inscriptions flew all around her.

Her eyes contracted.

_I'm scared_

_I'm scared_

_I don't know myself anymore_

Alexandra kicked off the desk and grabbed Sakura's hair. She pulled her up while she mumbled. Itai.

"WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT?"

_Then you could do what you want_

She grabbed Sakura's hair. The girl had her eyes closed. Hands were trembling, crossed trying to shield herself.

It was the final piece of the broken picture frame. The tiniest bits shattered. Shattered again and again. The picture was erased. And Sakura vanished. To the far depths of her mind.

_I don't know why I feel._

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH**

_So Sad... So pitiful..._

_So... _

"_I'll help you"_

_Who are you?_

_The wind blew and Sakura's hair covered her face_

"_I am you. I'll protect you Sakura-chan... Just stay here and everything would be alright"_

_--_

"_It's better this way..."_

_She sat under the cherry blossom tree. A doll on one arm while hugging herself._

"_Sakura-chan..."_

_Her inner self told her. She was worried at her._

_Just remember to look at me_

"_I... I'm scared"_

_Tears fell down her face. She clutched the doll._

"_I want to sleep... rest"_

_She yawned._

"_What do you want me to do Sakura-chan...?"_

"_I... I just want them to disappear. That way... I won't be scared...not anymore"_

_Sakura gripped her hands. The doll's head fell down. She curled into a ball._

_Nemuri..._

"... Right"

Flashbacks of people entered her head. She drowned in them.

"_Sakura"_

"_Hai"_

Sakura twirled around and examined herself again

"_Hai. Hai. Hai. Hai."_

"It's been a long time... gomen... she wants everyone to disappear"

_Look at me... Only me_

Sakura's body glowed. She kicked Alexandra off her. Sakura smiled. She rubbed her hands together. The blue marks started to condense. White markings appeared and it condensed as well. The two formed hoops around her wrists.

"Let's play!"

She said in a cheerful voice. Alexandra smirked. Finally! She was about to speak when she noticed that her mouth was missing. Sakura softly laughed.

"Gomen. I hated your mouth, so I removed it..."

Sakura's eyes dulled. She dropped the bloody lips and stepped on it. Next?

"VENRIR! Alex... She-"

"Hurusai yo!"

He fingered his ears. And checked his nails.

"I'm watching here"

_I will smile_

"_I'll kill you. I'll kill everyone... Right Sakura-chan?_"

Alexandra looked at her in disbelief. Slowly, things were plucked from her. The finger nails were slowly removed. The poor angel writhed. Sakura kept her eyes closed. Alexandra retreated out of the room and created force fields. She was screaming the whole time. Sakura forgot to remove her vocal chords. That could be arranged.

Sakura passed through it as if it was nothing.

"Don't come near me!"

_And maybe fly for us both_

Alexandra summoned spears and tried to kill Sakura with whatever sorcery, magic, spell that she had. It was spent in vain. In the end Sakura choked her.

She smiled, intoxicated with what she was doing. She slapped Alexandra and dug her fingers on her face. She slowly ripped off the flesh and stabbed her again and again. She did it sloppily and purposely missed the vital organs with her summoned weapons.

Eliese tried to approach Sakura. Venrir cursed her.

_These wings will carry us anywhere_

"Watch. Sakura-sama is so beautiful. I want to see her spread her wings! Call the others now"

Eliese wiped a small tear. It wasn't because of relief. It was because she couldn't take it anymore. If only she was stronger. If only she had the power.

"Yokai!"

The Mansion was soon demolished.

By that time, Alexandra's body was in pieces. The fingers diced. Sakura removed them bit by bit. She threw the head like some rag-doll on the wall then smiled.

She faced them. More writings filled her wrists. A small ring went around her head.

Eliese chanted, the five-pointed star gathering around her fingertips. Soon enough, ribbons shot around Sakura and binded her. Eliese closed her eyes when she saw that pleading look. She continued chanting.

Seven Archangels descended around them.

"HURRY UP. She's going to break it soon!"

They circled around the three while Eliese kept chanting. Venrir was busy watching. His face was awed at the girl's transformation. Can't he see that the girl was suffering?

Sakura's hands twitched. The ribbons with weird inscriptions suddenly turned black. It fell to the ground like ash and Sakura faced all of them.

With a blast of energy, she shot up towards the sky but to her annoyance, more of them waited for her. Soon they latched onto her. She screamed.

"GET OFF ME!"

Venrir smiled. Just like the old times.

Eliese cried out even though she was reluctant.

"Don't let her get away! Bind her! Fast!"

Sakura's usually pink hair started to have white strands. Air gathered around her back.

"_Sakura-chan_"

The moon was red. She noticed.

"SAKURA!"

She struggled to get free. She wanted to kill them. Kill them all!

"Disappear!"

Sakura shot out her hands to random places. More and more of them kept coming. She got frustrated when they finally had her crucified in the air.

"**SAKURA!!!**"

Sakura shook her head and screamed. It hurts. IT HURTS. Her heart... It wants to explode.

Translucent wings suddenly formed around her back. Pink lines gathering and forming feathers. Her eyes turned to slits and red markings covered her. The final binding. Her hands twitched to grab, rip, kill something.

With one mighty wave, she broke off one of the archangels necks and fondly tore their wings. Those stupid seraphims. She pushed them all off her. They were crashing down all around.

**DIE**

_I want you to see me_

Tears collected from her face. She clutched her heart. Her hand went through it and itched to kill it. Kill it... KILL IT.

The archangels smiled even though their dear princess wanted to destroy them. Sakura tore their wings apart. She tried to calm herself. Saliva was dripping down her mouth and she tried to wipe it off her face. They dripped and mixed with her blood. Her heart started beating at an erratic rate. Beating.

She screamed.

The clouds suddenly gathered around and around. It was as if there were millions of sparks in the sky. The gateways were slowly being opened.

The inscriptions all over the world started glowing. They glowed so prettily that she wanted to destroy it. Another magnificent door opened up the sky. It had intricate designs that were translucent, glowing in light blue and red. Sparks of yellow electricity could be heard. The waves roared. The wind started to become violent.

A suffocating light entered one part of the opening. The heavens, they were singing. _Divine Eleison._

_Sakura_

_See me... Only me_

Voices. **TOO MANY VOICES!**

"_The gates are opening..."_

"_Retribution_"

"Die"

A hand reached out to her. She hugged herself tightly. Shi ne!

"_Sakura-chan..._"

Everything that had life flowered in an instant then died. The world was screaming. It was reluctant for this rebirth. Live. Live. Live.

It was then suddenly warm. It was a familiar feeling.

A flash of light entered her mind

"_Sakura-chan... wake up_"

"...Nani... _Sa.su.ke... Sasuke-kun?_"

Her hands grabbed his wrists and she slowly tried to wrestle off him. No. No. She wanted to sleep! Why was she here? Why wasn't she sleeping with her dolls? Why... Where was her sanctuary... Why was she back here. WHY?

"So... foolish"

Sasuke's strength overpowered her. She banged her fists on his torso. Her right hand had a firm grip on his yukata. Violet, blue and black loops started growing around them both. Sasuke's eyes were closed. When he opened them, red eyes with black inscriptions and three tomoes replaced the black ones.

"Ha-na-shi-te!.. Go away... Go away from me. Kowai yo! I don't like this... go away. Sasu-"

He kissed her. Her eyes widened. His arms encircled her in a tight hug. More tears fell. She tried to push him away but she was swept by the feeling. She lost the energy to move. Her white hair suddenly returned to its original color.

"Sasuke-kun"

Chains from below suddenly erupted from everywhere. In the background, we could see Naruto waving and grinning. Hinata was wiping her forehead from the pressure. Neji had ten five pointed stars around him, Multiple contracts were being signed all at once. Tenten held more than fifty weapons, all connected to her mind. Kiba was surprisingly chanting as well. Shikamaru was smirking.

"... Are you using me?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He gave Sakura a tired smile. He whispered something in her ear.

With Sasuke's almost endless supply of energy, they could sign thousands of contracts and finish off these archangels in a flash!

"Ie... she told me... _it was different_"

"No. Do I look like a liar Sakura?"

Sakura slowly smiled. She stopped struggling. Her hands went around him. She sobbed softly to his chest.

"I was so scared Sasuke-kun! I... I didn't know what to do! They... They were coming after me. And. Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... they-"

Sasuke fondly ran his hands up and down on her back.

"It's alright now"

She tightened her hold on him.

Slowly, they heard the trumpets of heaven and the mighty white lights. Eyes widened.

The sky suddenly had multiple swirls in them. Sparks of yellow electricity filled the whole place. The world was in total chaos. The holy song of divine iustitia sung to them.

"**Don't joke around with me. THIS IS MY REALM! MY WORLD! I WILL KILL EVERY ONE OF YOU. **_Yaksoku_"

Right on time, a thunderous roar filled the skies. More flashes of light entered the world. Later on, a hollow scream coming down bellow was heard. Terrible black wings started coming out. Hinata's hands trembled but she summoned the heaven scrolls. Sealing them. They flew towards Sasuke and Sakura. The all formed a protective circle around them.

Aphelion was laughing. The hell's angels were tearing up the gates.

Everyone... Everyone was fighting.

Everyone.

_Tell me..._

_Tell me..._

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Because you're not talking_

_You're not breathing_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I really. Really. REALLY do_

_Is it wrong to love?_

_Ne... Tell me_

How miserable.

Sasuke looked up the heavens. Black feathers sprouted from his back. His eyes turned to red with flowing black inscriptions. Thousands of angels looked down on them. Below, hundreds of demons had their spears etched for him.

_Should I stop?_

Screams from both sides answered each other. The vibration and the magnitude was terrible. Sasuke had a crazed smile. Black and blue and violet energy started flowing around him. It formed loops around him and then a big one around them all. He gave them a smirk.

Sasuke didn't know if they will be okay after this encounter but he was prepared for anything.

From out of nowhere, they could see them. All of them. They were with them. _Ino. Lee. Chouji. Shino. Kakashi. Tsunade. Everyone_

Sakura stopped crying. It was as if an arrow shot to her head.

She gripped Sasuke's Yukata.

"I..."

_Remember_

**Flashback**

"Yaksoku. I promise... we will be together. Zutto zutto"

**End of Flashback**

"Remember"

Sakura gripped his shoulders while something tore through her back.

"_Sasuke-kun_"

She gave out a tired whisper.

Red wings tore at her back. A pink force field shot out from her. Everyone felt their injuries were healing. It was heavenly. It was as if they were all so light.

The Angels were charging. The Devils were charging. Charge. Charge. Charge. Everyone was agitated.

Voltaire held the mighty white light. His staff shining ever so predominantly

Yes. Everyone was miserably very _very_ happy.

-+-

I HEAR YOU

I HEAR YOU EVERYDAY

EVERYWHERE

I SEE YOU

WHY

WHY

WHY!???

The heavens are spiteful

The angels are crying

The devils are burning

We're suffering?

Are you happy?

Do you really want this?

These wings... our fate

Scream. Scream and SCREAM

Let it all out

So I can understand

Yes

How... miserable

Miserable

_miserable_

Creautures

-+-

Blood splattered and covered the ground. It was raining already. People were dying. Suicides everyday. A dream?

You can hear the click of the pistol while people unblinkingly watch the sky.

The sands were drowning them. Insanity. Others don't care. Have the time of their lives.

This was just one evil nightmare.

But it seemed too good... too detailed to become one.

Somebody. Help. Them.

-+-

Ius iuris volo existo

Formatura huecus profundus Mundus

**CLAMAR**

Verum-I – Poena – Excessum – Vita

**CLAMAR**

Dulcis bellus Anghel

_Dormitar_

-+-

Author's notes: I'm frustrated. I saved this already! I SAVED IT... but it got deleted... anyways. WAh… then I found the file on the other computer. BAKA. I was kind of motivated to make it even better. Read and review oh. wah. I really love that last poem. hihihi. Dunno, i hope my translation wasn't bad. I dunno. anyways hope you enjoyed reading it XD

Review replies:

Sapphire-Serenity: That's why there's already a warning in the first chappie right?. I'll try to explain the whole plot in a chapter special of AS. (you just gave me the idea, thanks) Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chappie. XD

Nana: Next time can you give me at least your email so I can reply to you? Anyways yes I am looking for a beta. XD.

Laura-chan: Wai. Sowiee. Lots of people really end up getting confused. XD but I hope this kind of makes it kind of a little bit clearer. Sweat drops.

Shy Faery89: Wah. Yep, it's going to be a surprise. Maybe. Maybe not. Guess. If you guess right I'll dedicate one chapter for you XD

Mioshmikan: Wai. Abstract. Sometimes I write in double or multiple meanings, that's one of the reasons why people could always get a different interpretation of my fics. Teehee. Thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Naash: Wai… fic addicting? XD. Wah, hope you enjoy this chappie much. LOL

Starseer: If I kill Shikamaru, my best friend will kill me as well. TT thanks for the review – hope you like the chappie

HyperMM: Thanks. Wah… near to the end oledi. Hope u like this chappie.

-+-

Kikoeru – can you hear me?

Nandemo nai – Don't mind it - nothing

Hidoi – You're mean

Matte – Wait

Nani – What

Gomen – Sorry

Usotsuki – liar

Hai – Okay – yes

Daikirai – I hate you – I hate them – or it just means I hate whoever it is directed to

Zutto – forever – always

Warui – forgive me – it's my fault _or something like that_

Doko-desu – where are you?

Itai – It hurts

Kowai – I'm scared – I'm afraid

Tasukette – Help me – Save me

Shimata – oh no

Tomare – stop

Uso – you're lying – a lie

Shi – die – death

Nemuri – sleep

Yokai – okay

Hanashite – let go of me

Dulcis Bellus Anghel – Sweet little Angel

Dormitar – Sleep

Clamar – Scream

Ius Iustis volo existo – Justice has existed

Formatura huecus profundus Mundus – forming hell and heaven.


	6. Broken Wings

**Delos Suicide**

-+-

Come _sweet_ paradise

The garden of _seamless_ entities

And drown out these _uncertainties_

Of _thoughtless_ beginnings

Come with trumpet's _wail_

Herald your _deceiving_ aim

Tell us your greatest _miracles_

Forget your _worthless_ claim

Scream what _begets_ your fears

Decree your _judging_ verdicts

_Falsify_ certainty with opinion

Fuse, blend and muddle them as one

Until _catharsis_ starts and howls forever

Let us drown in them _together_

-+-

Author's notes: Sorry for the really long wait, I had to finish a lot of stuff and I'm doing my best to do this with my free time, which is currently, none. This is the start of the beginning and the beginning of an end. Please read… very… very… carefully. The italics are either thoughts or flashbacks or glimpses of the near future. This chapter will clear the whole thing. Don't worry though. Feel free to ask if you want some clarifications that weren't mentioned here in this chapter. _chapter is dedicated to **Shy Faery89**_

-+-

**Last chapter**

**Broken Wings**

-+-

Sakura gripped his shoulders while something tore through her back.

"Sasuke-kun"

She gave out a tired whisper.

Red wings tore at her back. A pink force field shot out from her. Everyone felt their injuries were healing. It was heavenly. It was as if they were all so light.

The Angels were charging. The Devils were charging. Charge. Charge. Charge. Everyone was agitated.

Voltaire held the mighty white light. His staff shining ever so predominantly

Yes. Everyone was miserably very very happy.

-+-

_Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, a girl with long pink hair and jade metallic eyes told a story. Her eyes stared far away, overlooking the vast gardens of paradise. She was a beauty. With red red luscious lips, glowing ethereal skin, her eyes promised wisdom and knowledge and her figure screamed of innocence. Wings upon wings and feathers all around, she sits on her throne. A melancholic smile was on her face. -Her blood-red tiara loosely hanging on her neck. She swirled the scepter of death's desire around and around and finally surrendered and threw it to the wall. It was the story of a little girl, who somehow didn't get her happy ending. –with unheard screams and turbulent emotions – a childhood not worth mentioning – and all around her dying. Pretending. Was she really alive? Is this a lie? The girl was selfish and selfless, willing to protect those dear to her but in doing so, being very selfish, to the point of harming those around her. The little girl was foolish. But she was only a little girl. A small sweet angel… She wanted to sleep, and she wanted to somehow forget about everything that she did._

_But the little girl had no heaven, and she was kicked out from hell. She had the world. But the world hated her. She was deserted. She hated. And she found something. -Something that broke her heart into even more pieces. How much could a little girl take? How much more tears could she gather before she loses the battle?_

_Will she ever see tomorrow? -Her dream of sunshine and rainbow? Certainly, not all fairy tales end in happy ever afters._

-+-

We've been born

"Sasuke-kun… please. Hold my hand"

She said… her wings pulling her down because of its expanding vastness. Sasuke wordlessly held her hand. Moments later, something broke free, himself slowly gravitating down. He felt something slip past his senses and suddenly all around him colors were shifting. The fight was in a temporary cease. Each side was still chanting. Sasuke was agitated. Everyone was preparing themselves for what was supposed to happen. Suddenly a migraine throbbed in his head. What was this feeling? It made him want to vomit.

"Daijobu Sakura-chan! Don't worry, we'll make this through!"

Naruto chanted at the back. Sadly, Sakura wanted to believe Naruto. That it was going to be okay after this…All she could see was red at the moment, in all honesty, she was at the breaking point of her life.

Voltaire's staff shined even brighter. They heard a loud groaning sound and their eyes widened at the number of angels who were still approaching. They were well over more than a hundred thousand. They looked like tiny dots in the distance. Multicolored wings were flying here and there. The gates were fully opening…

The ground itself was splitting larger. More archangels of hell sprouting and showing their not so pleasing faces to them. Sakura was forced to hold on to Sasuke's hand when the main bone tore through. Her back was trying its best to desperately heal what was tearing out but somehow her body could not easily regenerate when so much damage was being made. She could only scream out loud when another bone tore through her back, blood dying the light red wings that first tore through.

The force field suddenly widened even more. Inscriptions flowing out in spiraling patterns. She bit her lip trying her best not to scream out. Where did these wings come from? And why does Sasuke have wings as well?

"_You don't know… how long I've waited… For this day to happen again_"

So many voices – in her head – howling.

"Is this a dream?" _Are you my angel?_

Her eyes contracted. She gripped Sasuke's hands – tighter – and pressed herself closer to him.

"It hurts… It hurts Sasuke-kun! It hurts…"

_You are the angel – Sakura hime-sama. I will protect you – Sakura-chan – Aistheru – KILL HER –_

The voices converged into depressing nothingness.

Shikamaru nodded. Finally things were making sense. He silently thought to himself while chanting through a series of seals. They spread around him, piling up on each other. Shadows started surrounding him by then, his wings suddenly turned black.

"Tenshi, shower your blessing upon the needy and purify those that are unholy. I call upon the heaven scrolls and the chains of hell. Punish these unworthy beings"

His eyes narrowed. He held out both of his hands and in doing so, scrolls and chains started pulling numerous demons and angels to their oblivions. How troublesome. If only they didn't get wired up in this mess. He was willing to help them though, after all, it was for his own good.

Why do the Angels want Sakura so badly? And why does Hell want the troublesome Uchiha to burn in their damnable flames of eternal damnation - so much that they are willing to sacrifice this much just for them? Possibly it was due to the power that they should have never possesed… but they would have treated them differently and more violently if it was just because of that. To go for great lengths for a simple thing but… he considered the possibility that Sakura and Sasuke were threats to both but yes, they would have been executed instead of captured. Heaven and Hell would not create so many superficial excuses and do the dirty job by themselves. What seemed more ridiculous was because - the angels and demons were helping each other just to get these two… Who the hell are Sasuke and Sakura to be that special to be wanted by the two most prominent forces in the world?. How special can they be? Compared to how they, the guardians, were swatted off by the almighty heavens in the general picture, Sasuke and Sakura are still pretty lucky, and definitely they aren't normal.

Fate?

The wings just proved that Sasuke and Sakura weren't just normal individuals. They were probably angels as well. And something tells him that the two were particularly valuable for both heaven and hell for them to be chased like this. They anticipated, waited… rather impatiently for the return.

And probably, because also of that certain thing that they both possess, divine intervention happened… and they've died… It was funny really. They weren't supposed to be alive… and after how many years? Here they were again. He knew that they weren't ready for such things but they could not do anything about it but give their best.

The angel and the demon…

Her screams filled the place… The wings cackling with monstrosity… Hair slowly turning white, eyes shifting colors, ghostly ethereal skin, flickering, and memories surged their heads.

_I remember_

**Who are you?**

-+-

_He showed her worlds that she never dared to venture. He let her spread her wings. He let her fly free. She saw light in the darkness. Without darkness there is no light and without light there is no darkness. She didn't know that she was slowly falling. Inside though, the voices, they told her to stop. She didn't stop. Why would she stop? When there was more, much more things to learn. Addicted to the knowledge, seduced by the pleasure. He slowly tore her wings, became too fond of her. Chained her to a place where she really didn't belong… and suddenly? Suddenly. She wanted to forget… Everything…_

-+-

Voltaire shot out beams of light and directed them to the pink force field in front of him. It was absorbed by the pink mass and the inscriptions glowed even brighter. He cursed. He chanted with precision and a thunderous bolt shot from the heavens, wind, water fire, and all the other elements combining together forming a spiral sphere of black. The combination of all the possible colors in the world. The heavens roared and it turned into a shade darker. Light temporarily ceasing existence.

"The twenty-fifth punishment! BLACK SPIRAL!"

It was a small thing, only the size of an infant's closed fist. He shot it towards the mass and it steadily grew bigger, destroying everything that it met. Within a blink of an eye, the archangels that blocked its path were massacred, their bodies exploding upon contact. It seemed to stop when it met the barrier but if a keen eye would be observing, they'd be able to see the multiple attacks the expanding thing carried. It separated into different colors until it wrapped itself around like a sphere, strips of it lashing out on the slowly cracking barrier, a hail of attacks that momentarily left the barrier transparent.

He heard multiple screams come from the inside and shouted now to the other archangels. His wand shone brightly again as he chanted for the twenty sixth punishment.

They all cast in unison and attacked the poor suffering mass of pink.

-+-

_He didn't want her to forget anything. For one thing. She was his. It was really wrong but being who he was, he didn't care. He didn't care if he broke the rules and sacrificed the balance in the process. He slowly tore her wings apart. Again and again. Just to be fucking sure she won't fly away. She was his. HIS. And he didn't want to share her with anybody. No matter how much they needed her, or loathed him in the process. She was his. That was where the period should be. But of course… there is no definite end for every story. There were always unsatisfied requests for continuations. Or maybe the others already wanted that ending. But the problem was. It didn't stop. How could it stop. Stop… It won't ever stop-_

-+-

Laquetriece danced around. Her black hair flowing around her…

"Baka"

She saw everything. What was happening. Why was he still resisting. She told him that his efforts were going to be wasted. She sighed in disappointment. It didn't really matter did it? She told herself. No matter how many times they resurrected Sasuke, gave him a different name, a different childhood, fate was very cruel. He always ended up being the sadistic bastard that fate demanded him to be.

Dare she say. He was really wasting his efforts. Heaven, with all the powerful beings that they had, could easily do what they want. - Heaven in itself would pose a problem. And now there were two sides to worry about. What if she decides to join them?

He was really stupid. Foolish. He will not win. And he…?

Will always be the foolish one. No matter how many times she taught him in the past. He always ended up… like _this_.

Stupid brat.

_Foolish little brother_

Her red eyes gleamed in the darkness. It's time.

-+-

_No sense in denying it. She loved him. She herself permitted it to happen. But… with every thing that was happening. She strangely wanted death… She wondered **if** though, …can angels really die? Could she die? Maybe?... She didn't know and she wanted to find out. But she was getting frustrated. Even though she loved him so much. So much that she gave herself to him. Tried to bare being with him to the point that she was going insane… No no. She told herself. She shouldn't think like this. She. She wanted to save his sanctity. She believed, with the foolish heart that she had, that he wasn't that bad. If he was bad, then she should have long been dead… right? She just didn't know though. The voices were speaking again. It was starting to bug her. The foolish sad truths that he was just using her… And maybe because of that…. No… it was the reason why she screamed every night. Cried a pool of blood. Swam in it even. If he was going to freaking bind her. If he was going to make her wait. If he was going to let her rot… fade away… If he wouldn't really give a damn. If he wouldn't do a fuck to her… Then… She'd rather kill herself. Just to find out… If he really wasn't that bad… And so she did._

-+-

"**SHIELD!**"

Hinata screamed in perspiration. Her bony wings spreading fuller. A golden circle appeared under her feet. She put it in front of them. It multiplied and shielded them from all directions. Her hand started to burn with the pressure while she tried to lessen the blows the barrier was taking up. A hand suddenly grasped hers and she was met with the grinning face of Naruto. The golden circle spread enough to form a box around them. Naruto summoned tentacles that slowly curled around the golden circles on the four surfaces of the shield.

They got alerted when they saw Sasuke was screaming through gritted teeth. The black loops searing on his skin. Hinata screamed when multiple black whirls, the same ones as the one before started attacking them. She could feel one vein from her wrist pop with the pressure. She bit her lip back and tried to steady herself as she performed the second shield. Intensifying it. Naruto helped her while filling up multiple contracts.

They all had their hands full. Down below the archangels of hell were still multiplying. Their attacks, weaker than those from the heavens… although, that was because their leader wasn't there yet.

Tenten cursed. Her weapons shooting in different directions. Unconsciously counting the number of archangels she killed but getting frustrated of not making a difference.

"When will they ever stop?"

Neji brought his palms to attack in the similar way he attacks with his hake, although, this time, it was the contracts spreading multiple chains and scrolls, his had a special white glow with it. He looked at Tenten at the corner of his eye. He resisted the urge to sigh.

"TWO HUNDRED! I ALREADY KILLED MORE THAN TWO HUNDRED!!!"

Kiba scratched his head while he chanted. He shouted inside his head. Women!

Suddenly. Black, violet and red ribbons started flowing outwards. It went through the shield and the barrier. It fended off multiple attacks and slashed through a number of bodies. Voltaire suddenly told them to focus their attacks in destroying those stupid ribbons.

It was one of the famed specialties of the hell's damned royalty.

_Solomon wouldn't like this. I have to finish this quickly_

"Seventy third punishment! Heaven's arrows!"

Light suddenly streamed down. With it. Multiple needle like objects shot out and rained towards the irritating ribbons that still freely roamed and slashed around. He hated going into wars like this, he had to endure the sound of breaking bones, the multiple droplets of blood and bodies along with it. He could also feel the heavy roar of the wind while several wings fluttered around the sky. He hated the screams that came out from everyone else's mouths when they begin to find out that they were going to die… Pity.

The light destroyed the ribbons bit by bit, then it rained down its full mass towards the glowing sphere in the middle of them all.

-+-

_How sad and how pitiful! He really loved the sense of authority that he was feeling over her. Especially because this feeling was instigated by her. He made sure that she wouldn't be able to fly away. He wanted theses feelings to last forever. Or maybe get the most from it while there still was. He wanted to have everything that she had. He wanted all of her to be his. He wanted to fulfill that satisfaction. According to her, was sick. He also loved playing with her. He gave her a glimpse of his other side, the gentle one, the caring one, and she fell for it! It was laughable, how such simple acts of charity could make people think that you were indeed a good person within._

_She tried her best to shelter him but he didn't need her protection. She should watch out for herself. She wasn't that strong and to think that she was already getting broken by what he was doing to her. He didn't like toys that were easy to break. But he still loved her like a beloved treasure… because…_

_-Because – he loved the pleasure and the attention… He loved knowing that she would never be able to escape. He loved licking the tears off her eyes every time she cried. He was slowly eating her up and he was loving every minute of it. He loved pretending that he would help her, giving her a false sense of security, giving her a temporary haven, asking favors of unbearable consequences and secretly enjoying her helplessness knowing that she could not refuse him. _

-+-

_What is this feeling?_

Sasuke's chest ached terribly. He hugged the girl tighter. His eyes were spinning madly right now. He suddenly wanted to mar her skin with his hands. He wanted to strangle her neck. He brought her closer to him while his breath heaved heavily. A low guttural groan resounding as he felt some part of him being suddenly chopped away.

His dark mood even worsened when he saw the state that they were in. Sakura was loosing control and the others were slowly wearing off. Even if they were getting regenerated and healing fast, pain wears you down as well. His mind returned to the task to be done.

He knew he could not stop time especially with a more than a thousand archangels around - but in exchange for that he knew he could open various portals and suck them all out to a faraway world but that would drain all his energy and it would ruin his plans. He could manipulate everything that came from the world… And with this new sense of power. And an unfulfilled bloodlust.

His eyes shown maniacally. Something told him to kill. Kill. Kill everyone that stands in his way. And he started to. Unconsciously,

Naruto snapped his eyes when he remembered the strange feeling of bloodlust coming from Sasuke. Did he lose it again?

"SASUKE!"

He shouted. But it seemed that the boy was in another world. His words nor screams didn't reach him.

"**TEME!**"

A white arrow suddenly got past the crack from the shield and the barrier, part of Naruto's shoulder melting off. They really had to finish the guy who was casting stupid attacks on them.

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata said in alarm.

She shouted once more. Several arrows shot past the barrier and Hinata was forced to put up another barrier. Her hands slashing patterns in air and glowing yellow.

"SEVENTH SHIELD!"

More inscriptions flooded the summoned shields. Naruto's tentacles faded for a second but came back up again. It strengthened and curled around the whole thing.

"Don't worry about me… this is nothing. More importantly, something's wrong with teme"

Naruto gestured behind her. Hinata's eyes scrutinized the two people. She was worried about them but she was more worried about the attacking archangels. Surely, the two would be fine… Naruto… He was just overreacting, because-

"Sasuke-san… is a strong person… He would not let it conquer him…"

Naruto shook his head.

"Chigau… I'm scared… I'm just scared that something would happen again…"

Yes… because he was scared. It was worse this time. He bit his lip when he felt his skin start to stitch itself again. He wanted to be cheerful but inside, something was eating, grasping… He hasn't felt this scared since… since?

_Funny… I couldn't even remember…_

Hinata shook her head. "It doesn't matter Naruto-kun… as long as you trust Sasuke-san, nothing else matters… right?"

"Ahh. Yah. You're right"

_Right now, all he could do was make sure that Sasuke and Sakura would be alive and they'd make it through this._

Naruto concentrated in his task and tried to forget about Sasuke for the passing moment. His thoughts eventually drifted back to him and Sakura though. The bastard in question was currently holding his hands, spreading it wide and chanting. Sakura on the other hand - hanged on to him as if he was her life. She was still moaning, whimpering.

Naruto smiled nostalgically. It was always like that. Without Sasuke, Sakura would die… With a new found determination, he went back to his work. He telephatically asked Shikamaru if there were stronger techniques that they could use in defeating those stupid angels. Shikamaru shook his head. There were other ways to kill them but they still weren't strong enough to do it, even if they had Sakura and Sasuke's power backing them up. Nevertheless, Naruto did not give up.

-+-

_She couldn't take this anymore. She was suffering inside and she wanted the pain to stop. It was all his fault. All his fucking fault… She desperately grasped for a hole but she couldn't find one. He was too perfect. And she was so naïve to think that both of them could work it out. He was a sadistic bastard and she was an idiotic girl. No… She wasn't just a girl. She suddenly remembered her purpose in the world. The balance was slowly being ruined. Maybe he was going for this from the very start. It was because she was so stupid. She locked herself up inside herself and he just watched her break. He didn't catch her when she fell, and she was falling even deeper. So much deeper that she couldn't breathe. Faster. Tighter. Screams. She was morbidly captivated. And she couldn't take it… that she so loved him, for doing this sweet torture to her… She was turning insane._

-+-

He was vindicated. Their purpose was justice. It was right, to do the things that they do. Venrir watched in appreciation. It was a lovely show actually. He felt honored to be able to see the fight of royalty against royalties. The dreaded war against both heaven and hell's most priced entities. He was more interested in the angel though, rather than her knight.

Well, knight… it wasn't the proper term to describe the relationship the two shared. But never mind the sad past. He adored the angel. His mind knew that everything would fit in his plans. For Sakura-sama. For the angel… He was willing to do everything.

It was a fair trade and for once, heaven and hell agreed at something. After this temporary truce, they would be at war again. And everything else would be the same, although much happier because their angel would be back.

He absolutely hated the other brat that took her away from them. He was always the reason why Sakura-sama was suffering. He couldn't resist the urge to kill him, his hands were slowly twitching. It wanted blood. He could not wait…. He decided to disobey the orders. His right hand in front of him, gathering a mass of black…_Sakura-sama_

"With the Angel's grace permit. The holy light descend. With your eternal anger devour, everything before your mighty path. Justice of Light I call upon you! The eighty-ninth punishment!"

A crazed smile appeared on his face while Eliese flew to him and shouted in warning. He would be given severe lashings from what he'd just done but never mind it. He wanted to partake in the extraordinary event. Voltaire was using weak attacks. He wanted to crush the enemy, they won't get another chance if they suddenly decide to use Aphelion's power and mess up time. It was difficult waiting for hundreds of years and the portal wasn't that easy to create as well.

He watched in amazement as the transparent light became brighter and brighter until everything around them turned to a blinding light. Swallowing the darkness but not drowning the screams of agony that left it in its wake. _That's right… die DIE… I want to hear you scream!!! The angel will love this… She will love it so much… especially because I am doing it for her… Sakura-sama!_

-+-

_No matter how many times he's taken her. It wasn't really enough. If they could be one and the same, then he would have been happier but he was a sadist that was why he didn't do it… He wanted to feel her agony in a way that would still permit him to see her. Her physical body that is - If they were together then they shared the same pain and it would ruin everything. But the idea still thrilled him to a point of obsession. She has really fallen for his trap. And he would bind her to him for the rest of her eternal life. Forced to fear and live a thousand fucking lies. She will learn of her place, if she still doesn't have the certain imprint inside her head. He'd take her wings one by one though but still leave the image that she could fly. She was free and yet caged. She was a loveable toy and he loved playing with her with all the spare time that he had, which was like, forever. It was funny, when once upon a time, she was a child and he was a child – now they haven't really grown up yet as if it was before still in a faraway land._

_He loved these insensible realities that he created for her. And how he loved also her expressions of agony while fighting against her friends He loved seeing her suffer. Of course, he also secretly enjoyed the devotion that she was showing him, that she would even kill for him and pretend for him and do anything within her reach all for him. And he greedily took those petty offerings, stepping on it, playing with it or sometimes plainly loving it. A myriad of conflicting desires… And he wonders._

_-+-_

Hinata's eyes widened at the incoming blows. She blinked for a couple of times but when she still saw what she saw awhile ago, she decided that she wasn't dreaming. Half of what she was seeing was getting devoured in white light. It came with the buzz that would have readily pierced your ears. It contrasted with the stark screams that she could belatedly hear at the background. It blinded her. With a hurried speech, she was able to half mangle but scream.

"**ELEVENTH SHIELD!!!**"

Stomping her feet to the ground and connecting her nerves to the shield itself. She concentrated her mind into deflecting that one blow. She shifted the forty-eight layers of shield into one face and only left a small amount of two layers in the other faces. Naruto did the same, coordinating the tentacles that slowly got devoured. He found himself screaming when he noticed that his hands were starting to melt. He shouted towards the others for assistance but everyone had their hands full.

Beads of sweat poured down Hinata's chin. She fought her best to maintain her balance on the golden platform but she was still thrown backwards. Her eyes widened when hurls of black, violet and white ribbons suddenly shot out from behind her. It slowly shifted to chains of rusty black that seemed to suddenly surround the whole barrier.

The blinding light soon disappeared. Darkness soon followed and Sasuke motioned his hands upowards, shredding hundreds of wings. His black hair stiffening up to a lighter color. His eyes spinning rapidly. His skin even paler than a corpse's dead body.

"die…"

Down there, suddenly flames started appearing. Hells radiance could be clearly seen. Somehow, all of them stopped attacking. Sasuke focused his anger on the arch-angels and a few select seraphs that blocked his way.

Once Hinata was sure that the attack was gone, she gasped at the extent of her wounds. She could see her right hand's middle finger's bone sticking out. Her arm kind of melted off during the process and muscles were poorly contracting every now and then. She bit her lower lip due to the pain of having her skin grow again. The healing property of Sakura's barrier effectively restoring her within a minute or so. During this precious time, she reconnected her nerves and shifted the forty-eight layers back to their original places. The eleven shields now, again - distributed.

Shikamaru noted the abrupt silence of the hell's angels. His eyes widened at the formation that they were building. If Heaven was blindly attacking them, Hell was waiting for the right time to strike them all. Maybe that's the main reason, the reason why hell could still put a fight with heaven even if they were a little smaller compared to number. They were organized and they did not like to waste their men. Heaven was endless but each one of them were ambitious when their leader wasn't there. They wanted to prove their worth so they do stupid things. But the distinction and disorder gives rise to exemplary individuals.

"**SHIELD! **Damn it! The attacks are getting stronger"

It was a legend before that the number of both angels and demons clearly surpassed the number of human beings in the world. He didn't get the chance to confirm it but if it was the case then he could only hope that the power of both Sasuke and Sakura could match it. Hopefully… or they are fighting a loosing battle. The last resort would be opening up the portal and hoping that the angels will not be able to chase them anymore.

Sasuke gathered a hand and lifted them up but then another migraine surged his head. Black and red and white devouring his vision. It strangely reminded him of mangekyou sharingan. He began seeing things in black and white, memories that he could not remember.

It sucked him in a whirlpool, he then saw darkness, small traces of light could be seen along the way. Torches that lit up only when you passed by them. There was an endless bridge and he could not see a trace of anything but abyss. Flames started consuming everything around him. He recounted a number of heads, limbs and different body parts of worthless human beings falling down and coating the dark yet clear water into a murky dark red. In the middle of it all, light shown through and a disturbing fountain of human blood splattered down, some of it going to his face. A spiral of glowing inscriptions flew around it and it spread in a circle, illuminating the whole place. He was on the very top of a demolished building, black vines curving around it, what seemed to be oil flew down and down until it flamed. It was seemingly cold and while he contemplated on his surroundings, the sky soon grew lighter and he was surprised to see clouds, but still, there was no other color except for red. Flashes of familiar faces went by and screams grew.

His hands were twitching.

And an angel. White hair, innocent green eyes, so innocent, so captivating… _mine_.

"Sasu-ke kun"

The bloodshot eyes of Sakura opened while her back started curling, her hands grotesquely cupping his cheek while the other hand tried to pull down her wings. Inscriptions started flowing from her mouth and curling around her body, forming spirals and ending at her fingers. It was eating her up. The number of memories. She… She only wanted Sasuke. Sasuke? Sasuke…

-+-

_She wonders for the time. She couldn't count how many days, weeks, months, years had she been abducted and how many seconds had passed since she declared her love for him. It was one mighty sin, to fall in love with the enemy but for her it was alright, she was an exception to the rule, the same goes for him. Bastard. This was actually better than the monotonous life that she led back there when she was still the almighty one. Here, she was still treated like some sort of royalty but because of him , she experienced how life could be when you were normal. He was the person that gave her the idea. Once when they were strolling his eternal garden of darkness… The hueco mundo's fountain, he told her one thing. He wondered what would happen if he was a mere mortal and not some lousy prince of some lousy realm. But the idea was soon discarded as soon as it came._

_And she wonders again, what if she became one. She wanted to find out. The days with him were surprisingly getting better but she still end up more getting more hurt than before. He slowly painted her life black and white and the spark that was always there in her eyes vanished after repeated rejection. He enjoyed devouring her and she was damned before she knew it. Devils and Angels cannot fall in love, for her it was only one sided. Idiotic fate, how could it be done that way…?_

_And she parades for him, as a living trophy of his genius. She became his precious little doll, that he loved dressing up and loved seeing everyday. She didn't want to stare at her face in front of the mirror because she didn't want to see the so-called 'beloved masterpiece'. She loved her former life but she was slowly having doubts of the path that she took. Falling. Falling. Somebody help! But she really, sincerely loved him, so sacrifice. And let it all go by. Wash the tears away with the rain, along with that goddamned regret._

_-+-_

"Incoming!"

Neji put up both of his hands and summoned a shield for himself, he didn't think that the eleven shields of Hinata would protect them especially now that Hell was also launching a full scale attack. His analytical mind estimated that he could try performing another eleven shields.

"shield."

He put up both hands next and whispered for the second, the third and the fourth when he heard a scream coming from the right.

"A fuckin sword just chopped off my arm!"

Kiba growled while gritting his teeth in pain, he grabbed a hold of the fallen arm with his still working one and reattached it, the tissues instantly repairing itself. That was close, what if it had been his neck, then he would have been dead already.

Shikamaru sighed in exasperation. How troublesome. And he didn't even want to think of what was happening to those two people that they're trying to desperately protect.

He threw both of his hands downwards and spread it all around him, perspiration trickling down his chin. His mind was in perfect concentration. The contracts that he signed were well over a thousand and still counting, suddenly, he felt his stomach drop. A growling sound and was soon heard. It resembled that of the combined noises of the opening of a rusty door and a scraping of nails, its echo resounded like a shrill scream that was so unpleasant it was unbearable to the ears. Up in the sky, he could see a gigantic eye looking upon them, it was blinking slowly and it looked upon them, the black and white inscriptions flowing around the iris. It had multiple six sided stars surrounding the pupil itself and the lashes were comprised of some sort of rusty metal. Whenever it winked, it produced the deafening sound. It soon vanished - Shikamaru fell down to his knees and coughed out blood. _What was that?_

"Is everybody alright?"

The voice belonged to Tenten, who was surprisingly, still standing while a trail of blood left her lips. She was caught off-guard when a seraph was able to pass through the barrier and land a sword near her heart. She let out a strangled scream while Neji suddenly yanked a chain and coiled it around the seraph's head.

The seraph soon chanted and in a chilling voice, it said.

"My witness are the moon and the stars, I am putting thee to eternal sleep, forbidden arts, sealing"

Before the inscriptions gather around the body, Neji was able to bring him down to hell, he had a little trouble though, the angel was able to yank the chain off him and destroy it.

"VENRIR! Stop this! You're killing yourself"

The seraph muttered incomprehensible words and spat to the ground.

"Eliese… stop bothering me, you're becoming a nuisiance"

He generated another ball of white and black and shot it towards the barrier.

"_This is being done, just to make sure that she will once again…_"

Hinata stood her ground and shifted the other layers of the shield to block the strong blow that came from her left side.

Neji finished chanting as well, he had eleven shields to add to the original. He waved his hands as if dancing and in return, the layers shifted to different positions. He smirked when he saw the unsatisfied faces of the army.

Suddenly, the white wings were joined by a whirl of black. _So… finally they decide to attack…_

In front of them all was a girl, she had red and black hair flowing all around her. -Red spinning eyes and two scythes.

"**ATTACK!**"

Flames soon decorated the sky and Shikamaru soon grumbled. He was surprised when another set of ribbons gathered around them all and the chain that surrounded the whole barrier join together to form hundreds of darts.

The girl in front simply raised her hand and the attacks were deflected. Her red eyes flashed. "Ba-ka. BAKABAKA **BAKA!**"

She twirled and summoned ribbons of her own. Is that a way to great her? After coming all this way to see him… But nevertheless, she had an army to lead. She'll deal with all his stupidity later. She should get him while she still can, once heaven gets their hands with him, it'll all be over.

Sasuke's eyes shifted in colors, red and black and he swung his head left and right, trying to collect the broken pieces of his memories. He snapped out of it when something slashed his face. He narrowed his eyes and summoned his weapons. Perspiration trickled down, he summoned an 8 pointed star below his feet and pulled out a sword. He held it steady and chanted once more. His body soon divided in two and left his clone to support Sakura.

"What are you doing here?"

Laquetriece…

"You still don't have it back right?" She shook her head.

"What do you mean"

Laquetriece sighed

"Like I said… ba-ka"

Her eyes were downcast though, she summoned her scythes and flew after him. He countered with the black sword and managed to use his left hand to slash her hair.

She bit her lip and cursed at him. He took the opportunity and poised the sword to decapitate her head. She blocked it off with her scythe, perspiration trickling down her chin. With her free hand, she used the other scythe to slash him but he used his other sword to block the incoming blow. She kicked him hard on the stomach and somersaulted to the sky.

"You still haven't answered my question"

Sasuke said, chanting for another black ribbon and hurling it at her. It was slashed up by the scythe that she was holding. She went behind him and blindly aimed for his neck and abdomen. He was able to evade it easily.

"Isn't it obvious?"

She asked in annoyance. She shot out multiple dark spheres which exploded upon contact with the ribbons. Chains suddenly shot around him and protected him from the rest of the blow. Sasuke knew the reason, why she was able to escape into the world of the humans. She was probably the Queen of hell. Suddenly, he felt his heart drop and another migraine left him momentarily distracted.

"THERE!"

Laquetriece grinned when she found the opening but frowned when she noticed that she was only fighting a clone. _Sakura_

-+-

_Today was the last day, he was stupid enough to promise her that he would return her back to heaven where she rightfully deserves to be in. The promise was the final scar that he was going to give her, he did make it clear though that once she was out in his realm, she would once again be an enemy and he had freedom to kill her whenever it was possible. The poor girl cried for countless nights but tried to put a mask of indifference. What was he thinking? Strangely though, he was already regretting his decision. He wanted this day to be special. He gave her a gift while making love with her, he gave her a guardian, a guardian that would always remind her of him. It etched in her consciousness, ready to protect her whenever she was in danger, and it will reek of terror and lend her his power if she wills it._

_He curled a strand of her hair in his fingers and kissed that lovely mouth of hers, licked the flowing tears off her eyes and spread both of her hands, holding it tightly. He smirked at the lovely sounds that his ears caught while gently kissing her neck. He soon plunged inside her and she gave a soft sigh. The whole thing wasn't as rough like he always does her but it symbolized repentance. He worshipped her body and treated her as if she was a fragile glass. The night was etched in her mind, in the same night, he forced the wings to come out once more and watched the broken angel fly away and ascend to heaven, where a battalion of knights were waiting for her._

_It was over._

_But it wasn't._

-+-

The barrier itself soon whirled around them, turning to a dark red, it oddly reminded them of blood. Hinata stood up and once again, strengthened the shield. A vast collection of air soon ricocheted from the middle and shot out into multiple directions. – Sparks were flying everywhere and the sky shifted in colors. She grit her lips when she felt part of her fingers slip off, her body was getting diced. Her orbs widened.

"Hinata!"

Naruto protected her, tentacles curling around both of them. "What's happening?"

Hinata asked, peaking through the dark mass that was slowly suffocating her. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Sakura-chan… she-"

-+-

_I want to see you! I want to be with you! I want to stay with you, forever… but why… why are you pushing me away… Why? Why… I can't understand. I've done everything for you, aren't you content. Am I that unworthy so as to throw me away like that? I gave you everything. Why am I still… not enough?_

_She loathed herself. Her cloak was swishing every now and then. She was passing the archways towards the chambers of Solomon. Her ethereal pink and white hair flowing around her, strands of it framed her face while the others surrounded her form. The white robe that she wore flowed like wind. The only sound that she could hear was the pleasant fluttering of wings and her steps that echoed every now and then._

_She reached the white door and waited for it to open for her. It slowly did and with agitated footsteps, she marched to the front desk and bowed. An angry snarl soon followed and a small fight soon broke up._

_Solomon sighed and reconsidered the options, to say yes was difficult, to say no was difficult. To say that I don't know was easy. He opted for that answer and he received a mighty beating for it. He smirked though, but well, what was wrong in saying yes. He didn't know that he would regret what he said on that very day._

-+-

Voltaire cursed. She's awake. It rained. She would be in store for a rude awakening.

-+-

_Sakura-sama_

-+-

_Hime-sama_

-+-

_Sakura_

-+-

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Stop…_

-+-

Several seconds past by… it turned into minutes…

Black and white spheres exploded in the sky

And in sing-song laughter, everyone danced to the rhythm

They never missed a beat, slashing tearing

Bang Bang Bang

HAHAHA

-+-

"Ha…hahaha"

-+-

Yes. And we laugh and we laugh

Until we witness what shouldn't be witnessed

And until you break down to the floor

Rolling – not stopping

Until you cry a fitful of tears

Until you find that you couldn't breathe anymore

And die

Funny. HAHAHA

And as you try to search for an explanation

You fall down, and deeper.

Your wings, trying to carry you higher

But you keep on falling down.

And everybody falls down dead as well

You're not the only one that's damned

And remember that it's not your fault

Nobody has control

You've still got a long way to go

-+-

Her hands trembled, she pushed herself away and flew out of the pitiful barrier. Her eyes gleamed and from her left hand, she drew out silk, a bell chimed. Countless heads were slowly decapitated, skulls were crushed.

Voltaire sighed. Venrir clapped his hands. This wasn't good.

"**WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP? WHY? WHY? WHHHHHYYY!?!?!?**"

She clenched her right hand tight, swinging her other hand. At her back, a dark wraith-like being soon flowed, It went around her arms and hands and she stiffened. The hate was so unbearable that she grabbed her head. Her eyes contracting, widening and a shrill laugh soon followed.

_Sakura_

-+-

_Yes. The angel… She's the reason_

_And they all thought that temptation_

_Was made only by devils…_

-+-

"Sakura"

She began screaming, her wings spreading even greater while she obliterated everything that she could see… WHY… Why was she here again… She hugged herself… WHY…

She felt the silk bells flow out of her grasp, she, with what was left of her strength suffocated the nearest archangel that she could see.

-+-

_The dream has ended_

_You are free_

-+-

What were they looking at? Their eyes, it was scaring her. She crushed the neck and the head fell off somewhere, along with the body that piled down at the bottom.

"Chains of hell"

Laquetriece managed to coil it around the pretty neck of the stupid angel. Sakura's eyes widened and she tried to take it off her, the black haired girl took pity and she pulled the girl then thew her away. A number of angels went on catching her but she returned the favor by screaming at them. She pried the numerous hands off and slashed them apart. She shot the silk bells once more and took hold of the chains, she yanked them and together with it, Laquetriece came flying at her.

The guardians were left forgotten, they fought their hardest but it seems they just couldn't make it.

Sasuke laughed bitterly. He remembers… _everything_ now. So that was what Triece meant when she said that he didn't have it yet. He broke open the barrier that Sakura made. He looked back at everyone, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru. He was definitely different from them. All he knew before was – he was Uchiha Sasuke but it seems that he wasn't what he thought he was. And he had to accept the cruel fate that he could never be free.

_Freedom is just a word_

_No one is eternally free_

"You never deserved him"

Sakura momentarily stopped while she used the bells to shield herself from the boomerang like blade the black haired girl threw at her. She summoned a white light and shot it out towards the said girl but the girl was able to evade it. Everything in her mind was blank, it just told her to fight, fight, and forget about everything else.

She didn't notice the other blade and it cut near her collarbone. She winced and removed the dumb blade, blood came gashing down, messing up her dress. She gritted her teeth and soon noticed that somebody was holding her back. She tried moving her body but she couldn't.

"Oops! Sorry! I missed. I won't miss it next time. I'm sure of it"

Laquetriece shot another blade and flew with her two scythes with the intention of shredding the girl's wings. She didn't notice the black blur that placed itself in front of her.

"What the-"

She couldn't move, and her abdomen hurt. A long sword was sticking out of it.

"Stop"

That dark voice… Naruto's eyes widened. _He's different_. The voice was something that he wouldn't be able to reach anymore. It was so cold. So distant. So dark. So sinister. It was the last thing that registered his mind before his eyes finally closed.

She met his eyes and it narrowed. Sasuke took back the sword and Laquetriece screamed in frustration. In a flash, she was suddenly behind him, the two scythes ready to cut his neck. Sasuke's eyes shifted to Sakura, he wasn't surprised to see ribbons coiling around her. He had to take care of that.

He folded both of his arms and cruelly whispered, "Kill me now - if you can, you might regret it later"

He waited for her reply but found none. She put down the scythes and bowed her head. Tears threatened to fall to her eyes.

"Gomen"

She slowly looked away and put up her hand. A trumpet was soon heard and hell's forces ceased their attacks. Sasuke wasted no time and unsealed Sakura from the gift.

_I've cried a thousand tears_

The golden eyes vanished and left only one. _What's happening?_ Sakura's eyes looked around, all of them had weapons, and there were angels, were they here to bring her back? She noticed that her back was hurting, she turned around, red wings… New wings. How many years… where the hell was she anyways. Why is Voltaire here? She could notice black and red wings around her. Shielding her from life. _Sasuke? _She closed her eyes when she heard ripping of flesh.

_I screamed a thousand words_

Silence.

Everybody stopped fighting. Several angels suddenly bowed their heads, a lone figure walking towards her. The pink barrier suddenly vanished since there was no killing intent left. Her right eye was green, her other eye was gold. The green eye had red streaks lining it down. Her clothes suddenly vanished and a short white and transparent silk dress hugged her twitching form. She wanted to fly away but noticed that ribbons tied her feet and her hands.

_I walked a thousand miles_

Her scared eyes looked back at everyone who was expectantly watching her. White tresses swished while her frightened eyes looked from left to right. She looked at her left hand, she looked at her right arm, it was stretched, her hand, she couldn't see it, but she could see a torso – and blood. She tried to pull it but it did not submit to her will.

_I sang a thousand songs_

More tears slid down from her right eye while the left eye watched with morbid interest while the other hand, the left one grabbed hold of the neck of the helpless seraph in front of her.

"**AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**"

_Within a thousand lives_

She tried her best to pull away, her muscles twitching. She… She didn't want to kill him. No…

_Please don't do this to me… onegai… I don't want… I don't want… I don't!..._

"Sakura…"

"… _I'm not dead yet_"

The golden eye twitched and her hand twisted itself and began flexing. She tried to ignore the groans coming from his mouth. The eye suddenly vanished and soon, a presence from behind hugged her form.

_Within a thousand lies_

"Missed me?"

Solomon's hands wandered towards her waist and his head buried at her neck. She tried to wrestle free from his grip but she found out that she couldn't. She sighed and looked back at the matter. With as much will power, she finally managed to dislodge the hand that was buried in his chest. She wiped the blood off her hand using her white dress, staining it in a pretty red.

"Why… Why do I have these back? Why the hell did you wake me up? Tell me…"

Her eyes couldn't look at what was happening in front of her.

"Tell me"

-

_Speak… and tell me_

-

"You already know the reason"

She distractedly watched the scene unfolding beneath her eyes.

"I know?"

_Why?_

Laquetriece was cradling Sasuke's head on her lap, caressing his face. Sakura wanted to hug him but she couldn't and Solomon wouldn't allow her to ever touch him again. Sakura was mildly disturbed at the inclination. Itachi… She cringed - She looked all around her. The sky was black and white, the angels were still bowing down all around them. The sky had the damned eye again, the gods were mad. The world was a mess, with multiple fissures and the weather… it was raining. It was cold. She being her usual selfish self, hugged the closest body that was producing warmth -Succumbing to the false sense of security and protection that her brother offered her.

"Yes… You know"

_The lies_

"I didn't want to wake up"

She pouted. Solomon released the ribbons that locked her in place and let her relax.

Laquetriece suddenly screamed, releasing all the pent up anger and for once letting her weak side show.

"**BITCH! What the FUCK! - IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT TO SAY AFTER YOU LEFT US CHASING FOR YOU TWO FOR FIIIIIVVVEEE FUCKING MILLENIUMS? IF ONLY IT WASN'T FOR SOLOMON, I WOULD BE STRANGGLING YOUR NECK RIGHT NOW. YES! YES! THEN I'D LET YOU BLEED DRY AFTER I SLASH YOU UP UNTIL YOU'RE UNRECOGNIZABLE! THEN I'LL ROAST YOUR BODY AND FEED THEM TO THE RAVENS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-**"

_You lied to me_

"Shut up Triece… I'll make sure she receives her punishment"

Solomon mumbled while feasting on the neck of Sakura. Sakura's eyes were unfocused. She looked back at Sasuke, whose eyes were equally staring back at her. If she decides to go back to him, he wouldn't let her go anymore… but she loves him. But… Solomon… If she decides to run away, she'll end up getting more hurt. Solomon wouldn't allow either of the two anyways so… she didn't know… she didn't know what to do.

_Dreams should never come true_

Solomon suddenly bit her ear, and whispered a few chilling words in her ear.

"Sa-ku-ra…I… am going to tell you… your punishment"

She clenched her hands and prepared herself for the worst.

"I – am going to crucify you in my room, I'll be shredding your wings for a couple of weeks, I'll make sure that your friends here are all roasted in hell… and I'm personally going to kill Aphelion when I meet him again. Tell me that you're not going to run away, because if you do, I'll chain you to my bed for the rest of your life"

_Because it wouldn't be a dream anymore_

"No… No… I don't want to-"

She weakly shook her head. Solomon nibbled at her neck. "Tell me"

"_Don't you dare touch my friends_…"

"Tell me"

He began kissing it softly

"Demo… Sasuke-kun! Sasuke… SASUKE-KUN!"

"HURUSAI"

He bit it.

"Tasukete!... I don't want to go… I don't want to-"

Sasuke closed his eyes. Her neck soon bled. Sakura winced, a tear left her eye. _I'd rather die._

_Sweet oblivion_

"I… won't run away… again"

He smirked. "Good"

He signed another contract and using the fingers of her right hand, wrote her name with her blood. The contract lit up and his hand went to cover her eyes and her form collapsed. He threw her body towards Voltaire who caught her with mild surprise.

Solomon slouched and observed Laquetriece once more. She was pouting and tears were leaking out of her eyes, she hugged the dear boy so much but the boy had no strength to refuse her.

_I am falling_

Heaven and hell, produce… weird family relationships…

"When will the war start?"

He asked to no one in particular. The red eye met his golden ones and she smirked sadistically.

"Soon"

She muttered with all her hate. She put her hand down and a black fog started to grow, several circles spread around and stars and inscriptions filled around her. Her form soon vanished downwards as well as Sasuke's and soon, hell's archangels did the same.

The angels began their ascent to heaven and Solomon finished the work with spreading five contracts around him. The guardians soon vanished and probably he was happy, happy ever after. The seraphs of heaven sealed and put an end to the poor world, with the help of the power of the eye - they created another replacement and life was perfect, again.

-+-

**Stop**

**STOP**

**I can't breathe**

**You're strangling me**

**Help**

**STOP**

**STOP**

**Stop**

-+-

"Solomon-sama, how are you going to evaluate the performance of the army?"

Solomon finished chaining her nude form in place. He was serious when he told her that he'd chain her to a cross. He grabbed the whip at the side.

"It was okay"

Voltaire bowed his head.

"Thank you Solomon-sama"

"I'll leave the rest to you… I still have to teach her a lesson"

-+-

Well… happy ever after.

-+-

You told me to fly

I flew away

But I fell

You told me I'm free

But you've slowly chained me

My heart is crying

But you stopped it because you broke it

The dream has ended

I am free

I am not…

Because it still wasn't enough

To have no heart

-

Broken wings

-+-

Author's notes: So… Angel Suicide is finally finished XD and since I know a lot of you have a lot of questions left… Chapter five, broken wings XD… Mostly about the war and the fight and the conclusion and the awakening and bwahahahahaha… mmmn I'll try to explain most of them here XD Gawd… I feel stupid in all honesty. I should be typing my report right now and I only have 4 hours left before I pass it…. Hmmn. What should I do? But anyways… I'm having fun bwahahahaha… _I know… denial… and it's killing me… I'm still broke… and I need money money money, or else I won't be able to pass my projects _T.T wahhhhh. I've been in front of the computer for more than eight hours a day and I need to finish 2 chapters more… This sucks… and I don't have money anymore. Kya… Anyways... hmmmn... i didn't really want to finish this... so i left some of the parts to your imagination. wah... Review replies... i don't have time to make them sowiee... but i would like to thank ShyFaery 89, Naash, Sapphire Serenity and the rest of the reviewers who reviewed for the last chappie. Thank you so much XD. chie squeals

**Special chappie edition XD**

**Flashback**

A knock to the door

"Come in"

A shy girl with pastel locks came in with a black slashed up teddy bear on one hand eerily being dragged on the floor. She was followed by two more men in black suits.

**End of flashback**

That's an eerie picture. Well, let's get my point of view first. Sakura-chan when she was still young weak right. Actually, she's very fragile. In the series, we all know that in the very start, she owed it all to Ino, because if Ino didn't help Sakura, you could guess what could have happened but maybe, she would have found another way to grow up. They always do.

**Flashback**

"Iruka-san, hajimemashite. I am Haruno Sakura"

**End of Flashback**

Considering our current information, we could readily surmise that it's not only Sakura, Sasuke and the guardians that were reincarnated in that certain world. We have a small inclination that there are other characters that still haven't shown themselves. Anyways, just open another internet explorer or tab so you could compare what I'm saying. It's kinda difficult copy pasting, right Sakura-chan?

_Sakura looks at chie while spreading her red fluffy wings and wiping a sweat that formed on her brow. She uneasily nodded while calming her temper_. (that's one scene from the apocalypse for yah)

So. Anyways, let's continue. Sakura-chan is obviously traumatized by something. That is, the _apocalypse_. (in here, apocalypse means merging of two forces or two worlds or simply merging of something – bringing destruction and chaos along with it) Of course, who would still be normal even after seeing countless bodies being battered and broken with the work of Sasuke-kun's imagination? So, there you've got it. Anyways, there's more to the school than you've all imagined. It's composed of abnormal people, the one's that are brilliant go there but all of them have their own stories. They have unnecessary phobias and the school is there to specialize at it. The ones at the very top like Sasuke and Sakura are those homicidal brats. Well, that's how others would like to put it.

It was mentioned in the next chapter that Sasuke killed his own parents. It just goes to show how angry was he with his current life. Sakura has a separate past that maybe you've gotten clue of already. Her original parents disliked her and viewed her as some sort of monster. She was, in a way because she was able to kill her own mother in the process, her power growing uncomfortably violent. Her father sold her off to the Haruno family shortly soon after and she was treated with care and love in a way that she didn't experience before.

But either way, our Sakura-chan still isn't happy. She's still plagued with other things, like the death of those who surround her. She never had a chance to create friends so she talks to her dolls and her stuffed toys.

The first ever friend that she was able to create was killed by her adoptive parents. The Harunos were very strict in the way that they hated seeing their child with trash people. Sakura at that time still didn't know about her capabilities but something inside her exclaimed that she could bring back the dead, and was slapped to the face that she was just an ordinary human being and such things can't just simply happen. Her abilities were suppressed and self-loathing existed.

In paradox, Sasuke explained to Sakura what was really happening. He showed lots of proofs of how powerful he already is, and told her that they were similar. Yes they were similar yet still different from each other. One, since Sakura was an Angel and Sasuke was a Devil.

The story happened when it was about to end. Solomon, Laquetriece… those two were links to the past. Just trust your instincts, it would be probably the answer to your questions.

Now let's go to the guardians. Who are they and what are they? The guardians are the half humans, half pure souls that were given the contract by the heavens to expel both Sasuke and Sakura from both worlds. It was kind of easy to understand that their purpose was to defeat the two and lock them up, thus granting them the salvation that they all wanted. Something happened in the past that led them to choose this kind of life. Shikamaru mentioned something about the eternal darkness and nothingness.

When Aphelion messed up time for both of them, Sakura and Sasuke unlocked their hidden counterparts and was given another life, the original world dying along with it. The other souls were left in an eternal space to sleep forever. They were offered another chance to live.

They got their first chance two millenniums after the world was extinguished. It was in another realm, another world. Sakura met Sasuke as children, the two became close and unlocked the memories they had. That was the first time where the love that was developing in their past had the real chance to develop. Sakura agreed with Sasuke's decision to create another world but the guardians almost killed Sasuke so Sakura opened another portal and thus Shikamaru had to wait for a few more years.

-+-

"_I will not kill you… because you are my-"_

Chie pushes Solomon out the picture. Solomon glares at Chie but then vanishes with his trademark circular crest on the floor. Anyways, Sakura-chan- She's some sort of princes in the heavens, same goes for Sasuke. As mortals, they would do no damage to each other but as immortals, they would create a very messed up problem for the both sides. That would explain the poems that were written in the first chappie. Bwahahaha and the whole chapter five.

Sasuke is slowly losing his sanity, denoted by his extreme sadism. He can barely control it and he even shared that little gift to Sakura. The others are slowly cracking up but with the slightest trace of hope, they stand proud in defending themselves.

The special designs in the world are only seen by both Sasuke, Sakura and the guardians, all the others who don't have the said _memories_ of the past world wouldn't be able to see it. An example of which was the school. It served as the key gate for the heavens to open.

Direct intervention is prohibited especially from both heaven and hell, it only is done when needed. Right at that time, there was no god. He's dead. And the reigning leaders are Solomon and the group. Hell simply doesn't have any leader to begin with so, it's a place where there's total chaos and some sort of catharsis.

-+-

"_Please die… die for me"_

"_I can't die… I'm sorry"_

Well, either way. Yes. For everyone who didn't catch it. Ino is far too drugged to be able to recover especially from the strain of getting back her memories. Again, they were too late. So, she's going to die either way. It's either that she commits suicide or she dies from the pressure. It so happened that they won't be able to revive her again, it's heaven's will when they will be brought back to the world again.

-+-

Oh… in a way.

_Sasuke screamed. He grabbed his hair and screamed. His mighty black wings cackling. Slicing every single being who dared approach him in that state. He was mad. Really mad._

Scary. Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan are evil. They are evil in a way because they are disrupting the flow of time. Which we could all put the blame on to our trusty little friend Aphelion. Time will come and you will meet him in sweet Insanity and maybe apocalypse (I promise… a long fic)

But they just want to go back and start over again. The problem is, they just couldn't get that it isn't allowed. And even though that they have a lot of powers, they shouldn't misuse it. Both of them are pretty selfish. Blinded by their own weaknesses and pretending to be strong in front of everybody.

-+-

Chie tried to explain everything. That all of them had a life of their own before this all happened. The only thing that's keeping them together right now is their will to stay alive. Survival. But some things just never end up happy. But at least, they were content that they were able to bring down thousands before they finally died. Tragic. Yes. I'm so happy. So Sad as well.

-+-

_Note… this is an explanation for the gateways_

To those who still couldn't get the system. There are gates that connect heaven and hell to the worlds. There is only one way to open this all. There must be an affirmation from the higher ups plus a sacrifice. Innocent blood and souls of human beings. There are back passes like the ones that Shikamaru have And once you passed it, there's only a narrow line wherein people must walk, for days. Salvation is given after the last moment of suffering.

After the gates, you reach a place where there is infinite knowledge, infinite blessings, a place of calm and tranquil nature. It is the contradiction of hell. Heaven is a place for the pure in spirit and hell would always be the place where those who have sinned - will rest and be tortured forever.

Not forever, but they eventually get resurrected and they go back to the world, given another chance and maybe go rest in heaven. That's the whole process but to those who've killed much. Well, they're torn away and eaten.

-+-

_Seals and Contracts_

It's pretty simple really. You pledge to the gods that you would do a certain something and you will be given the things that are needed to accomplish it. Example, you want to seal a monster, then from the summoned contract, something would seal up the monster. It would work as long as you know what object would seal the thing up.

So, for killing both the angels and the demons, you should have hell chains and heaven scrolls. So, they will bind them but to some others, more complicated processes are needed. They would not go down just by that.

So, the binding seals. Once Sasuke meets up with Sakura-chan. She is binded to him. It was a promise that was made long ago, a very strong contract. It earned her our inner Sakura – which has another counterpart, the gift. She changes her appearance and attitude depending on her master. Sometimes, her presence is really strong or sometimes she just simply vanishes. She is the special guardian given by hell to her.

-+-

_Guardians_

More to the guardians then…

"Do you want to know more about us?" Ino asked, her blonde hair swishing. Butterfly wings sprouted from her back and her eyes turned crystal blue.

Shikamaru appeared from the background and gave Ino a small hug. Ino blushed for a bit before pushing Shikamaru off her.

"Each guardian has his or her own special ability. Their wings are all the same at the first stage. Think of this as similar to the cursed seal, only the second form doesn't cause much energy from us. For example, at the second stage, Ino would generate butterfly wings. Naruto would have tentacles."

He pointed to the others and the noticeable change in their appearances. Neji coughed and motioned for Tenten to come forward as well. Tenten gave a small wave.

"We're going to explain more about the abilities. Take me for example. Because I'm more of a weapon wielder in my first life, I am more inclined in using multiple weapons as means of defeating my enemies"

Neji nodded.

"Naruto on the other hand, would use brute force, charging his energy in his punches or kicks. I and Hinata still have the byakugan, we still have the sharpest senses compared to all the other members – we could create special shields as well"

Hinata from the back flew to the center and sat on the tatami mat that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"All of us can chant and create spells and special summons and-"

Naruto came, bringing a humongous bowl of ramen.

"itatadakimasu!"

Bang. A number of kitchen appliances were held crashing somewhere at the right. Poor Naruto-kun.

"This isn't time for eating Naruto you brainless idiot!"

Kiba smirked after seeing Naruto slowly twitching in the corner. Hinata laughed for a bit but sighed afterwards, concern evident in her face.

"Ano… Kiba-kun"

…

"Ah… gomen gomen."

Hinata nodded to Kiba.

"All of us can create seals and use the five-point star like the archangels, seraphims and gods of heaven and other worlds"

Hinata slurped her green tea and interrupted Kiba while he was busy ranting about the stuff that they could do.

"Demo. There are limitations. It all depends on the amount of energy that we can generate. Killing an archangel by five or four members would drain half of our energy, but given that there is a limitless source, we could easily do such things"

Somebody knocked the door outside.

Ino stood up from her seat and told the group that she would open it.

Her mouth was soon gaping. Big fat tears were escaping her eyes.

"CHOUJI!"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Shino? LEE? Am I dreaming?"

Chouji scratched his head…

"Somebody interrupted me while eating barbeque and told us to come with her, she promised me more barbeque and chips so I nodded"

Ino cocked her head on the side and a small sweatdrop appeared from her face.

"Anyways, dozo, there's a lot of food left"

By the time that they entered, Naruto was animatedly chatting with both Lee and Shino was hauled to the side by both Hinata and Kiba.

…"Ehem"

Shikamaru suddenly said.

"Oh yah… Yah.. We're still explaining.. ehehe"

Shikamaru apologized at the behavior of his group.

"So. You'll see more of us in action in the coming rewrite. I just don't know when. But we're going to be stronger by then"

Ino smiled.

"Like what was also mentioned in one of the chapters of A-S. We can all heal after a few seconds but compared to Sakura and Sasuke, we don't have that much power"

Shikmaru whispered at the back.

"Well, either way, I'm the only immortal in the group. I planned for them to join me but…"

Shikamaru's eyes looked downcast. He smiled soon after, a cigarette on one hand.

"We're all dead"

A scream soon followed. Chouji's body inflated… Saliva dropped from his mouth and his body exploded. Shino dissolved into insects that slowly died down. Lee's figure started to deform, bones sticking out in places. The others couldn't afford to look. Ino soon followed afterwards. Her body contracting, killing herself in the process.

The ambient environment of the small house soon shattered. Eternal blackness filled the whole area. Shikamaru gave an ironic smile. One of his hands going to his right eye. Pulling the lids down until the skin was torn off.

Silence.

-+-

So basically, they all had their chances. Hope it isn't wasted.

-+-

Okay… now for the unfamiliar words

Kikoeru – can you hear me?

Nandemo nai – Don't mind it - nothing

Hidoi – You're mean

Matte – Wait

Nani – What

Gomen – Sorry

Usotsuki – liar

Hai – Okay – yes

Daikirai – I hate you – I hate them – or it just means I hate whoever it is directed to

Zutto – forever – always

Warui – forgive me – it's my fault _or something like that_

Doko-desu – where are you?

Itai – It hurts

Kowai – I'm scared – I'm afraid

Tasukette – Help me – Save me

Shimata – oh no

Tomare – stop

Uso – you're lying – a lie

Shi – die – death

Nemuri – sleep

Yokai – okay

Hanashite – let go of me

Dulcis Bellus Anghel – Sweet little Angel

Dormitar – Sleep

Clamar – Scream

Ius Iustis volo existo – Justice has existed

Formatura huecus profundus Mundus – forming hell and heaven.

And trivia trivia… hmmmn. So have you guessed the relationship of Laquetriece and Sasuke, plus Solomon and Sakura?

-+-

Congratulations to those who've guessed right! Yes. Chie nods. "Aha ya ya ya! Laquetriece is the older sister of Sasuke while Solomon is the older brother of Sakura"

…incest. Chie nods her head and pouts, the idea is very tempting. I put a lot of hints there and yes, Laquetriece was once Itachi LOL…

And oooh yah… the eye is a representation of the gods… XD

-+-

**Apocalypse**

"I've prepared your favorite meal"

"…"

"Your bath is ready"

"…"

He turned his back on her.

"…"

The door soon closed

-

"**I want everyone from our army assembled tomorrow. War is coming and hell will have a taste of heaven's anger**"

-

"Sakura-sama, please, eat your meal"

Her green eyes looked tiredly at the pitiful meal that was served before her. Her eyes shifted to look at her form.

"Get out"

"Sakura-sama, I have to make sure that you eat your-"

"**I don't want to eat. GET OUT!**"

She stood up from her bed and tried to strangle the damned woman but her chains didn't let her come any closer. A glass was soon heard breaking.

"Sakura-sa-"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**"

-

"You believe your principles but you forget to follow them. The gods will not be able to forgive you this time…"

He smirked.

"I don't care"

-

"Don't you think you've done enough? The war is pointless, why do you still have to go?"

"I want to teach them – a lesson"

"-This isn't right"

"What is?"

-


End file.
